Phantoms From The Past
by TishayesMcGillies
Summary: New life, new beginnings, from the return to the earth, old ghosts come back to attack integrity with terrifying secrets of the past, truths hidden behind the false flag of lies, break the trust of the united earth, our heroes of war along with new allies, and others unintended must keep the peace, the security and the confidence of the population in them again
1. Chapter 1

This is a story invented in the imagination, only phrases were taken, and words of the Novel # 13 RUBICON (Point without Return) of: Jack McKinney creator of Robotech, to elaborate the fic, I do this to avoid that they comment or accuse me of plagiarism.

Robotech does not belong to me ... Unfortunately.

*THE WELL OF GENESIS*

"This is almost the worst, the way I see it."

"Not the worst, Rick," Lisa replied with a hurt sigh. "The saddest thing." "I do not understand you." Claim

She stopped walking when he turned to face her. "Can not you feel it? This is where she must have tried to raise her army-the one the Regent demanded of her. "" You mean the Regis. "

He saw her tilt her head, and began to move around him, more uncomfortable now than before. The saddest. The intuition of a woman. Was it like that, then, what would a nursery look like for the Queen-Mother Invid? He asked himself. A sudden flash behind him erased the thought, a consecutive explosion crushing him to the floor. He saw Lisa's legs when she opened her eyes; She was watching him, the Wolverine coughing shots into something out of sight. He tried to crawl, but she fell on him, immobilizing him. Simultaneously came a second discharge, and a rapid flood of heat.

Then suddenly Lisa got up and ran. Rick could see the mutilated Invid ship, a Trooper Shock slumped forward on his pincer arms, nutrient sprouting like green sap from his leaky sensor.

"Where the hell is Edwards?" Rick asked searching with his eyes inside that strange place.

"Here Admiral" the husky and unmistakable voice of that damn traitor, of that person who not only caused pain and suffering to poor Mimmei and others, but also provoked feelings of hatred and fury by seriously hurting her Lisa's wife who took her to that abortion of her second son "I'm anxious to see him again" he spoke again from the depths of that place in the shadows always hidden as a creeping animal about to surprise his prey.

"Let Edwards come out, unless you're scared of us" He raised his voice, groping towards him, his hand strongly taken by his wife who was behind him, little by little the dim light of the lava pit was revealing the The man's injured face, but before he could move forward. Something emerged from the Well and before Rick or Lisa could let out a shot. They backed off when the thing started to get between them and Edwards. He was an Invid, or so it seemed.

Rick and Lisa poured out all the arsenal they were carrying against that thing. They were so dedicated to destroy that, the product of a sick mind that for a time they forgot the incarnate demon, of Edwards who looked at them with his evil and cynical smile, emitting a laugh when that thing was divided in two, then in four, followed six and so on until they were surrounded. In a moment they ran out of ammunition and began a hand-to-hand combat against those things, suddenly Rick stopped and forced his wife to do it, both were being deceived by the hallucinatory gases emitted from that strange lava pit. When Edwards noticed that Admiral Hunter had discovered him, those things vanished like foam under his feet and slowly approached them.

"Wow, I never thought I noticed, Admiral," said Edwards crossing his arms at chest height, "and what am I doing with you?" Stroking his chin he watched them with his cynical smile and that face covered in half with His metal plate, and it was hard to figure out what the hell this deranged traitor was thinking.

"Very good Edwards here we are already, what do you want from us?" Asked Rick without losing sight of any movement of that man, the minimal distraction would endanger not only his life, but also Lisa's, "Even I keep thinking, "Edwards replied with a grim smile on his face," but I think, first I'll see how well they were trained in the academy "without warning Edwards threw a lightning strike to the burning ground causing both admirals to seek to protect themselves from the fire , this allowed the traitor to approach Rick, hitting his chest forcefully to suffocate him and fall to the floor, rushed to Lisa and began to struggle with her, a blow to the stomach and another one to the chin managed to knock her down, Rick heard the crunching from his wife's bones as he fell, making an effort he began to crawl to try to reach Lisa who was unconscious, begging God to react before Edwards could damage her again but Lisa expected his blow and with a quick movement manages to knock him down, but the shot of a weapon rubbing his shoulder makes her lose her balance, the choked cry of Rick to see her bleed from the wound "Leave her alone, Edwards" scream trying to get his attention away from her.

"No Admiral, I do not think so" approaching her and taking her by the neck beginning to oppress, Lisa tried to release her strong grip, scratching her face "ENOUGH!" Rick yells and Lisa falls crashingly, just like Edwards for the push of Rick, "Damn bastard" again another blow to the face of Rick taking advantage of that moment of pain to approach Lisa and place the gun behind his head "Does he stop or does she die, Hunter?", Rick sits on his legs breathing with difficult, raising both hands in symbol of surrender, but Edwards did not want that surrender he wanted pain, suffering and away was to stop, hitting strongly the back of smooth walks away some steps of them, Rick approaches her slowly, covering with his hand that wound. "Alright, Edwards, you have me here, is it what I wanted or not? Well, let Lisa go, I'll stay with you" she says embracing her wife.

"Hero to the end, right Hunter?" The words with scorn and hatred dragging the last two. "Do not you have any idea how long I'll wait for this moment ?, see it like that, defeated" walking towards that pit of lava.

"Why Edwards? Why are you doing all this? Is it because of Fokker? The one that kept him from entering his squad, because of what happened at the Alaska base, before he was assigned to SDF1, is that why, right? "Rick began to feel the moisture of Lisa's blood on his chest

"It was Fokker at the beginning, Hunter. I will give you that. Fokker and all of you the heroes of the SDF-1. You and your friends the Zentraedi almost finished things for all of us. "

"Come on, Edwards," Rick said contemptuously. "It was the UEDC, you know that. Russo and ... "Edwards laughed. "Go ahead, say it: Russo and who?" Rick looked at Lisa. "Sorry."

"Russo and Hayes," Edwards completed. "Let's not forget the father of his wife, Hunter. It was his idea as much as anyone else's to use the cannon. "

"Then why do you blame us? Gloval was against it - we all were. "

Edwards gave up and placed a hand on the headband. Behind him the Well gave off a flash of uninhabited energy. "But no, that's not why, it's because of this" showing his face disfigured, but Rick and Lisa did not understand anything, they just looked at each other trying to remember or discover something else, "I'll remind you something, Hunter" began to speak "I I was there, "Edwards was saying. "I was there when you and your father said their last goodbyes." Lisa looked terrified by the revelation. "But I thought ... I saw the screen darken. I was sure- "

"But he never bothered to check!" Edwards quivered. "Neither do you!"

Rick, too, was remembering that day. He remembered maneuvering his Veritech Skull-1 through a restricted space of exploding power conduits and broken main power conduits;

Using the phaser's lasers to cut a circular hatch through an impenetrable armored door; Lisa running to her arms from the end of a short interconnect passageway.

"Edwards," Rick said calmly. "I-"

"You what, Hunter? I saw them both leave ... She was in her lap, is not it? What a beautiful couple. Destined to each other. "Edwards's face twisted as the headband drove something invisible inside his mind. He put his fingers under her, as if to keep her from squeezing his leather

Scalp The Well vomited a maddened torrent of flames. "Edwards!" They shouted in unison

"I cried out to him, Hunter ... I crawled through that molten glass spot on my belly begging you to hear me." Edwards tore the sensor band off his head and fell to his knees in pain. He turned to look at the Well and headed towards it. "You guys left in the

Hell there, and I'm going to do the same for you. Now move, both. "

"Do not do this, Edwards," Rick said. "I'm the only one left behind. Let Lisa go. "

Edwards laughed despite the pain radiating from him. "And he's still the Hero, huh? Well, save it. The only thing that kept me alive was to think about how I was going to pay the debt. There's nothing I can say now that I change that. Besides that you do not deserve anything, neither the Glories, nor the medals, let alone be happy, so I waited for you to get away from the ship to attack your pregnant wife, and I could have split it in two but the imbecile Raul diverted my lunge and only released several meters causing her abortion and leave her confined to a wheelchair for some time "

Rick was about to make another play when a voice behind him said: "Maybe there's something that

I can say, T.R. "

"STOP HUNTER!" Nothing I can do or say will return that day, I lost everything, my career on the rise within the RDF, my face already "his voice was interrupted by another well-known one making them turn towards her and her eyes found Minmei standing there. She was very beaten, more naked than dressed.

"Let them go, T.R.," she said, walking to the edge of the Well. "You've lost everything you worked for. But you can still have me if you let them live. I will do anything you ask of me. "

"Minmei, no!" Lisa yelled.

And that was the last time we saw them both, or so we thought, as they disintegrated in that pit of lava burning for more cries of help from Edwards, and revealing that it was actually Janice who, disguised as Minmei, managed to trick him into killing him. , without thinking I took Lisa in my arms and ran with her to the exit of that cave to meet the scratching team and thus leave the planet, thank Janice's sacrifice to save our lives, hugging Lisa against my chest sobbing silence for the death of a friend more.

Suspire satisfied to know that Edwards had died, still did not understand some things about his hatred towards us did not make much sense those words, in case of being that he did not hear it that day in the base Alaska, even so it was too much that hatred, his grudge and resentment towards us. "Something is missing, I know, missing a piece in the puzzle to understand Edwards and that thirst for revenge" ...

I closed my eyes and recovering from my injuries watching my wife sleep in the hospital bed inside the fortress I got lost in the dark holding Lisa's hand thanking her for being alive.


	2. Chapter 2

*PRELUDE*

Glorious old transposition devices that were about to blow up when we violently burst into Earth's space to get home.

Of course by "house," I mean conventional space-time; the solar system was not exactly the old neighborhood for the extra-terrestrial Sentinels, the Zentraedi, and so on.

But that did not matter much at that time.

Bursting in pure joy and ecstasy to be again closer to our beloved land, but that joy eventually disappeared knowing that old and new friends were lost in time, as Minmei and her husband Rem, who after saving our children They disappeared in a trail of smoke and we did not see them again, Aurora, the youngest daughter of the Sterlings, disappeared in time, thanked her parents but her words were more than gratitude to her substitute parents, she said that it was time to meet with their True Parents, some Zentraedis like Britai also disappeared, inside our consciousness we expected that they would be fine in Tirol or at some point of the whole universe but safe.

However, that did not diminish the mood to know us closer and closer to home, the only thing that made us wince was knowing the time  
that elapsed since they went to look for us and then to take the jump and enter the Milky Way, not counting the years since our departure,  
"there must be a mistake" Hunter said when the numbers appeared on the screen when the calculation was made,  
"No sir, we reviewed twice that's the right thing" replied Scott looking at our faces in amazement and fear at the same time,  
"Do you mean that after they exiled the Invid from the earth those years advanced?" Rick insisted, I could feel the alteration in his pulse  
when I squeezed his hand. "No sir, it was ten years when you left, fifteen more when they banished the Invid  
and we jumped, and fifteen more years when we took the last jump to return home  
"answers Scott," Forty years "we observed a few moments, some in silence and another the more murmuring but were dropped  
when the immense sun brought us back to reality we were approaching the earth the sensors announced the entrance to the atmosphere,  
I just felt Lisa's hand squeeze more mine, while holding in my arms my son Roy Hunter so called by an old and dear friend, almost brother,  
killed in battle, amazed to see the blue skies that rose before us as they descended, "Will we fly around? Daddy "whispered in wonder  
" yes my love "kissed his forehead while I held him closer to my chest.  
The more descending the hearts of everyone beating so hard, full of hope, for some, for others it was something new but the only sure thing  
we all had in common was the hope of a better life in a world that although old for us He was new to others, rising up and forgiving the human race  
for having mistreated him, and who now welcomed us with his beautiful blue skies, the white clouds that looked like cotton candy,  
the mountains and plains, the enormous seas, a beautiful scene without a doubt that was overshadowed only by a warning communication  
that entered strongly by the loudspeakers of the entire ferry. "Here United Earth Government called unidentified ship is entering American heaven please identify yourself, do not force us to use force and shoot down"  
We look at each other in silence, that silence that makes more than any word, the joy of all is opaque to hear those words that were repeated and repeated,  
Scott gave the alert to check the sensor that detected four fighter aircraft at our sides respectively, One of them,  
maybe the squad leader, signing to respond to what was calling him to identify himself. "H- Here, Arkano N003 ferry, we are inhabitants of the Earth and  
we bring the crew of the SDF-3" Scott stuttered a bit without being able to avoid his nervousness "The SDF-3 was lost in space a long time ago, its crew were killed, if it is not identified correctly we will open fire"  
now the eyes were fixed on the Admiral of the Fleet, member of the Original crew of the SDF- 3  
and silently without saying a word almost in a supplication they asked him to come closer to identify himself.  
"I- I am the Admiral of the Fleet of SDF-3 in the Expeditionary Robotech mission, Richard Hunter, we requested authorization to land,  
there are civilians and minors on board the shuttle" I felt the air was leaving my lungs, my hands They trembled so much from the effort of holding  
my son in my arms as responding to the attack alert, "Are you? Really? It can not be true, follow the hunts they will guide you and if it is really  
you and your crew, welcome to Earth, "he replied, and through the ferry window, the squadron leader motioned to follow them to the airstrip. Just down we could feel as the sun king embraced us giving us a warm welcome as that father receiving his prodigal son after returning, dejected, sad and destroyed, welcome him with gentleness and benevolence forgiving him for all the suffering caused in the past, the earth it gave us the most beautiful of welcome, a warm breeze and the sea breeze wrapped us bringing for some beautiful or sad memories but at last memories of a past life for the aliens who came to start a new life with us on earth was something new, something majestic and they were amazed with such beauty even more beautiful than their previous planets.

"Who is Admiral Hunter?" A soft but energetic voice brought us back to reality, a man approached us taking off his helmet, extending his hand to say hello, behind him that siren noise was coming around the shuttle for a second We were afraid, we were terrified, maybe they just let us land to capture us and lock us up or maybe, they would kill us for them the SDF-3 had disappeared, it was lost in space and the whole crew was dead so, it was logical that they believed We were a threat "It's me" Rick approached, shaking his hand "It's a honor, sir, to finally meet you, the history books speak great feats and glories of you and your crew ever, we never hope to get to know you in person "I was nervous and excited to meet a legend, suddenly Lisa's heart seemed to burst with joy and pride when she heard those words dedicated to her husband and in a certain way pa to all the others, who apparently all a living legend.

Not only the earth had changed, also its inhabitants not only the human race existed, now there were several races from different  
parts of the universe converging in a single existence, creating new civilizations, having great advances in their technology,  
now apparently there was a spice of spa and tourism on Mars, in what was the base Sarah that military complex or what was left of it,  
was rebuilt and now it was a heavenly place for those who could afford the trip, although, on school vacations they made trips of end of courses,  
the satellite manufactures that once belonged to Britai and the force Zentraedi was divided between a museum of that race and some more heroes of the SDF-1  
and also housed a repair workshop for Bateloids and enemy combat ships, but far from all that still came the most impressive,  
the history books of humanity were the names of the entire crew of the SDF-3 and only a few contained an extensive biography on its pages,  
or Well there were Best sellers who spoke of them, even of the fallen ones before and during the wars,  
but there was a particular note written in a collectible magazine that spoke of the feats of a special squadron and mentioned a rather uncomfortable name for many if not is that for everyone. Thomas Riley Edwards. "It's incredible that they talk about him," Rick says in a cynical tone when he finishes reading the three-page article about that traitor. "What do not they know everything he did? Because what he did too, was doing damage here on earth, "he says in frustration, throwing the magazine next to him on the couch of his new home inside the military complexes of the GDTU. "Maybe they do not know the whole story,"  
Lisa began as I smiled to see Roy play with some maple leaves that fell from the huge trees from the backyard  
"besides they do not know of his betrayal or what" a pause to remember the attack, her abortion, Janice's death and other atrocities  
that the traitor did in the past, "I know" Rick's strong hand on her left shoulder made her calm down  
"I guess that, they'll never know, nobody will talk of his betrayal, but here, he tried to kill Minmei, me,  
not to mention that he was responsible for Jack Archer disappearing into space, although unfortunately he could not be blamed,  
maybe that's why he was treated almost like a hero "dragging the last words full of rancor "Anyway, let's leave that behind" Lisa taking Rick's hand while with the other one tears a tear off her cheek,  
"What have you thought of the GDTU's offer? Will you accept? Will we accept to return to command them? "Making a sign for his son Roy to come home for dinner "Should I?" Rick asked holding Lisa's eyes, being military she expected herself to take the first step to accept that offer after returning to Earth,  
now that Max and Miriya ran to be representatives of the Zentraedis in the earth its activity now was more diplomatic than military.  
"Maybe, but and what do you think? Would you come back to command or ask to be reinstated as a pilot? "  
Dragging the last word begging because that idea of wanting to give up commanding had already disappeared  
" Maybe we should go back, to command Mrs. Hunter "by kissing his wife on the forehead "It's not a bad idea if I'll have an excuse to tell my editor that the memories will not be finished until I have free time, then will we be back?"  
Lisa placing a lock behind her husband's ear "We'll be back" a soft cello kiss a new promise . ICARUS II SPACE BASE "Sir, you must see this" a young cadet approaches his superior officer "a comet?"  
"I do not think so, the comets do not change their course" the official's surprise look and that silence began to form in him a question that was formulated  
before it was answered "That thing, altered its course, came in coalition towards us but now , see, goes to the land "responds pointing"  
also the speed it takes is impressive impact on earth in less than two days "the commanding officer immediately takes his communicator  
to talk to the base on Earth" Prepare for impact , an unidentified object is about to enter the earth "seeing through the monitor  
that strange body heading towards coalition against the earth" That is not bad, that it fades as soon as it enters "he says scared" And if not? "  
Again that He asks that they dare not answer "That our sins be forgiven before another dark age begins for the Earth" ... 


	3. ARCHER

*ARCHER*

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir" A girl with a thin complexion, pale skin, plum-colored hair, gray eyes and a great resemblance to her Wife, Hunter imagined that, having the color of Lisa's hair and her emerald eyes I swear it is a clone "My name is Cheryl Addans, Skull squad leader" Shake hands with her, according to her flight record she was impressive she almost reached Max in perfection, behind her was another boy leader of the Squad Vermilion Skull named Reggie Moss, I remembered him better now he was the one who welcomed us, who almost knocked us down when we just entered the Earth, and now when returning to the militia again all the pilots and their squadron leaders were presented, and as a first charge be warned that is why he was approaching the earth, what they saw from Icarus II.

Rick relaxed after a rather complicated day learning codes, names, regulations, shaking hands, signing documents, etc., his re-entry into the armed forces was not a simple task in fact he never was, according to his memories of serving for the militia it was a very exhausting and difficult job to carry, especially if it is alone, but for his good fortune he shared that path with his wife, Lisa Hayes, in addition to the work in the army she had to finish her memories that they expected They asked to be published at the end of the year to sell them as the closing of an entire story of a war hero and a great love story, but at this time Rick did not feel like writing anything, and sitting in front of the computer, the screen she only showed two words - Memories - without ideas that came to her head that I recline her back leaning on the back of the cushioned chair let her memories take her to when he was just a pilot, with his first position as a lieutenant, when his heart was beating for his two passions, flying and caprice towards a rising artist, Minmei, but even so his memories were more focused on his big brother Roy Fokker That Ace to fly and everything he learned from him aboard the SDF-1, on one side of his computer was that magazine that showed the article by TR Edwards and little by little a memory of a young polito came to him. the Army more for demonstrating that he was the best in his class than for love of service. Jack Archer a former mercenary leader of the wolf squad, who rescued him and Minmei in Granite city from an attack by rebels Zentraedis. "Young and promising pilot" Rick said under his breath even with his eyes closed remembering the few words that came to cross with him, he came to know his ideals, part of his life, his girlfriend Sam and his promises of love, she was two years older than him and suddenly those memories also appeared on Lisa's face, since Sam was Archer's commander in chief and he looked very much in love with her, a smile formed on my face as I also remembered that the true meaning of love for him, he discovered it while being with his commanding officer, with Lisa Hayes.

It's amazing how things change, Rick thought remembering everything about Jack Archer, He was a close friend of Roy Fokker, even though he was separated from Roy when the latter was assigned to the SDF-1's Fold space on Macross Island and know Roy until his funeral six months later. There he joined the ship once more. He was a fighter in the Malcontent Surveys after the war, where he had a personal enmity against the warlord Zeraal. Archer was seriously injured during the flight of SDF-1. Confined in a hospital bed for several months, he was finally discharged and transferred to the Alaska Base. When he learned that Roy Fokker had been killed on board the SDF-1, he visited the SDF-1 to attend the funeral of his fallen comrade. Before he could leave, he was caught in the middle of a battle between the forces of the warlord Zentraedi with Khyron and the SDF-1 over the city of Toronto. He met wolf squad, which had been split in two by the SDF maneuver, and joined his friend and colleague Izzy Randal in defending the SDF-1. During the battle, the SDF-1 implemented the omnidirectional barrier system to defend against Khyron's forces, and the Wolf Squadron joined in the effort to repel the attackers. They were forced to retreat when the system became overloaded, destroying the city.

A short time later, Archer participated in what was to be the final battle of the First Robotech War. After the devastation of the Earth by the Zentraedi, the Wolf Squadron joined the SDF-1 and the rest of the Robotech Defense Force in the assault on the armada of five million people. Encouraged by the forces of Zentraedi's evil zealots, Breetai, Azonia, and later Khyron, they launched a final and desperate attack on the Zentraedi fleet. During the battle, the wolf squad suffered numerous casualties at the hands of Zentraedi Ace, known as Kiyora, who was defeated by Archer for the first time in his service. Archer always maintained rivalry against Zeraal who had much more ambitious intentions. He wanted to take over the Earth, kill humanity and prepare for the arrival of the Robotech Masters.

After rescuing to Minmei and me, it increased Zeraal's hatred because he had foiled his plans to lower morale in Macross if the voice that had conquered an entire fleet and his new Ace died, to me, that would devastate hope, but frustrating his plans, Archer became a powerful enemy who shared the same stupid mentality as Edwards subjugate those who did not think like him. After leading several operations against the forces of Zeraal, Jack Archer and Hiro Ishi arrived at the city of the Small Table, where Zentraedis under the command of Skarrde and lieutenant of Zeraal Gorian ordered the killing of civilians trapped in the shelters. This infuriated Hiro, who went so far as to attempt to assassinate a crippled Skarrde. Archer intervened and turned to his friend to protect the wounded Zentraedi, who, as a result, would desert Zeraal's army. A short time later, Archer would also avenge the killing of civilians in Little Mesa by killing Gorian at the sight of Base-6.

During a standard patrol with his squad mates, Archer and his men were ambushed by unaffiliated Malcontents and were outnumbered and outgunned. In need of support, Archer sent repeated distress signals, which were received by me, and the skull squad who did not hesitate to support him under the command of my wife Lisa Hayes and thanks to Admiral Gloval we were not sanctioned for paying our posts and go to his rescue, that act quickly changed the tide and we captured all the rebels.  
After the destruction of SDF-1 and 2 by Khyron, Zeraal would launch a direct assault on Base 6. Archer led the defense of the base, frustrating the attack by killing Kiyora, who was Zeraal's field commander after Gorian's death and Skarrde's betrayal. After this, Base-6 started a massive counter attack against Zeraal, with Jack leading the effort. In the end, Chase ordered him to eliminate Zeraal at any cost, and launched a direct assault on the city of Zentraedi., The Fortress of Zeraal. There he was trapped in a space fold with the renegade warlord and taken to the outskirts of the solar system, where the two finally found themselves face to face. Zeraal congratulated him for being a worthy adversary and reaching as far as he had done. However, then He began to rejoice, claiming that even if Archer managed to kill him, he could never return to Earth and die far from home. Archer simply replied: "If that's what it takes to get you off my planet, so be it."

It was the words I heard from Archer before losing contact with him. In that final battle, Archer killed the conqueror, and was adrift through space. During what he and all of us from the earth perceive as his last moments, what appeared to be a Zentraedi ship thawed near his wick. In this sense, we will not know if it was a rescue ship or an enemy ship.

Archer was lost in space, I can not imagine the anguish he must have felt as he moved farther and farther away from his beloved land, unable to say goodbye to his friends, to his loved ones, to Sam, his fiancee with whom he was expecting his first child , after declaring him dead in combat, Sam disappeared, I renounced the militia and before leaving in the SDF-3 we did not know anything about her, we did not know if she had her son or not, if she survived or not, "A great pilot , a good friend and an ally "I said finishing writing my memories about him on the computer, as part of my memories," I hope, somewhere, whether it's heavenly or, wherever he has turned to Sam and finally know his son "I closed the computer I stood up and walked to the window looking at the stars, at some point he will be there, I thought, I gave a loud sigh and before I could emit another thought remembering Jack Archer my phone rang, from the base a message from Reggie.

"Sir, that, that came from the sky has just hit the north of Europe, in Norway and sir, it is, it is an Invid ship"


	4. HAYES (Secrets)

**HAYES  
(SECRETS)**

"Sir, that that came from the sky has just hit the north of Europe, in Norway and sir, it is, it is an Invid ship"

"What?" I could not articulate another word, an invid ship, it was supposed that, they were banished, the regent left the earth and went to her planet to that strange hive where she kept us there on a whim to not want to experience loneliness , it was assumed that, when leaving the earth, he would never return, or perhaps, he had been planning this, his revenge? Against the entire human race, he sensed that we were trying to return home and now that we were here he would launch his final attack against all the races that in his view hurt him, the Zentraedi or Tiroleans for feeling abandoned after Zord left her. alone after taking her to madness by falling in love with her, the praxians for not surrendering to her, the Sentinels and all of us for ending their army, especially the humans who convinced their daughter, Ariel to fall in love with another human and that would be enough to banish her, God, what now? "I'm going, I'm going there" I took my phone, the keys to my car and walked to the room where Lisa was resting but before opening the door she appeared quite distraught  
"An Invid ship, right?" He listened with fear, in his voice, I just nodded.  
"I must go to the base," I said almost in a whisper, I knew that, even though she supported my return, I was not entirely convinced I wanted a quieter life so she agreed to be the diplomatic representative of the base on behalf of the UEG.  
"I know, Admiral, I'm going with you" taking his things we left the house in a hurry and from there to the base that was chaos. "I'll see you later I'll call the leaders" a kiss and I said goodbye to my wife, in the huge hall an officer came to me handing me a report from Reggie that was the only person who was close to that ship just hitting.

"Lisa! They are waiting for you, say something "I glanced at my wife who was oblivious to what was happening, until Miriya took her by the shoulders to make her react, but before I articulated a word I approached the intercom  
"Sorry sir, we must review the plan, we will be in contact, outside" and I closed communication, I turned to see Lisa who seemed to already be on earth looking at me and Miriya and the others who were present in the room "What the hell happened to you? Lisa, you're not like that, you're always firm in what you do but now, now it seemed that something took you away from us, you almost put the recognition plan in jeopardy, Hayes replies! "Many years ago he did not raise his voice and least to reprimand her for something  
"I, I do not know, the maneuvers that Cheryl was doing, her words distracted me is everything" began  
"I did not do anything," Cheryl began, "If he was talking, but not with you, that reflects that he can not concentrate well, his mistake is not my problem" he shouted in frustration  
"Of course if I" - hit hard on the command console so that both closed their mouths and paid attention  
"I do not care about your problems, personal, academic, or whatever, or they fix this or both are left out" shout  
"You can not do that I can not" I stopped Lisa before she continued talking

"I can't? Are you sure? I am the commander in chief of the armed forces, you gave me command of the fleet long ago Hayes, my position here is the highest one and you stayed as diplomatic representative so do not come and tell me that I do not have that authority, you (point to Cheryl) you will be suspended from being a squad leader and you (look at Lisa) will be relieved of your position, will be occupied by Miriya Parino, and it would be better for both of you to fix this before they kill each other or kill us us in your dispute, is that clear? "My heart was pounding.  
"Yes sir, It's clear" Cheryl saluted and left the communications room, now waiting for Lisa.  
"Yes, sir" again that dispute of an eye for an eye had returned between us, but it was enough now it was her turn to comply with the orders, "with permission" and left the room also leaving me with Miriya.

I left the office frustrated, angry, hurt and at the same time embarrassed, it had been a long time since I had this kind of discussions with Rick, and unless he spoke to me in that way, but he was right is the commander in chief, and the Admiral, and I, of my own free will, had decided to derogate and remain as a representative in diplomatic relations, I could guide him, but not make decisions, and even less to oppose his orders. I was walking down the corridor that led to the rest rooms. On my way, I ran into an officer. and I asked for Cheryl but she could not tell me where I could find her, I kept walking, but I preferred to leave the base and return home, to clear my mind and settle things with her, suspending her from her position should not have been easy for Cheryl , I knew how the pilots react, I sighed, and before I could react I felt the cold metal on my neck, it was a weapon I was sure of that, I had felt it before, my heart was pounding, someone who I would hurt myself or Rick through me, but my surprise was another.  
"I think we should talk, Lisa Hayes, or should I say aunt" was cheryl, turn slowly to see her still pointing the gun at my face "no, do not worry about the surveillance cameras, this is a dead end, nobody go, now if you do not mind, we will take a walk, get in your car that I will show you the way, or better not "and I felt a blow, then closed my eyes with the penetrating look of Cheryl.

I was sitting inside an interrogation room, but I do not know if at the base or elsewhere, but there was still Cheryl who was staring at me, the words aunt that I had spoken before were echoing in my head, I wanted to ask, to say something, but I preferred to keep quiet and let it be she who started everything and clarified my doubts.  
"You will know the surprise that it will take me when I learned the nature of me, the knowledge that I am the daughter, of the unrecognized son, or beloved of Admiral Hayes" said Cheryl  
"Brother? No, my mother, I "tried to understand those words together.  
"Ah no dear" - he approached me with the gun still in his hands "When your mom died, your dad took refuge in alcohol and went to a pilots' bar where he met Priscila Addans, with whom he started a torrid romance, an idyll for you to understand me, and from that relationship my father was born, obviously the new Admiral Hayes should not have a child out of wedlock so, he offered Priscilla a lot of money to get rid of the problem "- she looked at me suspiciously  
"That is impossible, if something I hated my father was that, the abortion, hurting others just for" - I close my mouth with a slap.  
"Shut up Stupid !, certainly not hurting anyone just for their interests, I remember the Grand Canyon, kill thousands of soldiers just for his arrogance, I'm finally leaving the subject, so, imagine the surprise from my father when that bastard told him that, he only had one daughter and his name was Lisa Hayes? And he whipped the door in his face, but not before threatening him that if he saw him again at the base, he would send him to prison,  
"I was not to blame for everything that happened, I did not even know that" - again another slap to shut me up "I still have a higher rank than you!" – I shout it  
"No, the one who has that rank is Admiral Hunter, her husband, and although he is not Admiral, for the simple fact of being General Brigadier, the Commander in Chief of the armed forces owes him respect, not you, you are a diplomatic representative without military rank, which makes him appear that if you have him, it is something else "- approaching me, with that cold and penetrating gaze continued" Send me to court martial if you want, you should only explain to your husband the Why? And remember this, I do not obey you, I do not answer you, I answer Admiral Hunter, my commander in chief, and only if he asks me as an order, I will obey you, and do not worry it's at the base even in a warehouse, you can leave when you want, it's over, convince your husband to reinstall me, or the mask of the perfect man, your daddy will fall and you along with him, goodbye aunt " I heard her let out a laugh as she left that place.

I returned to the base between slowly to Rick's office to wait for him and talk to him, I would try to get Cheryl back to her job, I was not to blame for what had happened to her father, my half brother, or what I had made my father, but those words were crashing, his image of the perfect man, fell before me, and besides all that, there was something else inside me, that kept me more upset, nervous and very afraid, of failing me, of failing the earth, of failing Rick again.  
Are you ok? I think everything was solved, cuz Cheryl, told me that you apologized with her, and she to you, so I'll consider reinstalling her, and "- she saw my lost look" I think you can not be with you, you know, we better see you later I still have to check some things for contact with that thing that fell from the sky, I leave you with your thoughts "said Rick and when he heard the door opening, it was when he reacted  
"I'm pregnant" was what came out of my mouth, I wanted to tell you about Cheryl's revelation, about my father's secret life but the only thing that came out of my lips was precisely what I did not want, it was what kept me scared , fear of failing Rick again, losing another baby or dying with him.

Author's Notes:  
1\. Sorry in the previous chapters this GDTU I forgot to translate (UEG: United Earth Government)  
2\. My first idea was to be the half sister of Lisa Hayes, but the relationship between the timpa between one and another would not be, so I managed it as the niece of the unwanted child. And finally  
3\. Thank you all for taking the time to read each story on this platform.


	5. CONTACT

***CONTACT***

"I'm pregnant"

Those words still resonated in my head, when I faced Lisa, she just looked at me with tears in her eyes, she could not say anything, nor could I, so, we just hugged and we were silent for a long time, I do not know How much time passed, but when Miriya entered the office, the sunset began, "We'll talk later" was what I said before kissing her forehead and saying goodbye to her for the meeting with the UEG and preparing the mission.

"Until now there is no movement, says Reggie that nothing has come out of that thing" Miriya began, explaining to the representatives  
"And why do you think it is a threat to us? We can bury them among thousands of tons of ice and not "said a representative  
"In case you do not know, I suggest you read more, when the Invid came to earth, they brought with them the riders of death, the Hydonites managed to devastate almost ninety percent of the entire population of the entire world, thousands of lives were lost and everything started in this way, one ship fell and then another and another, they did not show signs of life, or movement, they decided to ignore it and when they tried to attack it was too late, so we must avoid a holocaust again for all humanity "I responded by containing the suspicion and the desire to strangle that guy.  
"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but, you must see, listen sorry what Reggie just sent" one more officer enters the situation room releasing a bit of tension

"It's a flagship, sir, it's, it's weird, I say it has a weird shield, I've seen ships invids but this, this is different, the structure does not match, unless" Rick, like other more officers listen attentively the report of Reggie Moss, while describing the ship that impacts Norway by means of a drone of recognition, since its orders are not close until the squadron arrives and the complete team, of course if the councils authorize it otherwise Admiral Hunter must disobey them, again.  
"Unless? Captain Moss "asks Rick after the brief silence  
"Unless it's a ship of some regent, in fact it looks like the ones they describe in the history books, it looks like the one Scott described about the queen's ship." Rick's heart is pounding, he knows danger they are about to face and what that Captain is exposing himself  
"REGGIE! Listen to me, you must get out of there now, do not go near, I repeat, do not go near that ship, try to find a shelter and do not leave until we go for you, it's an order, do you copy me? Reggie "Raising the voice  
"Yes, yes sir, aware, but I do not understand, if it is invid and they come more or something of them here should die" replies a confused Moss.  
"Die? No, I do not understand. "Now it's Miriya who was behind Rick listening to everything  
"It's simple, the invitees can not survive in such extreme climates" Now it's Cheryl talking behind them, no one asks how to return to the base, and whoever let her in, by her comment she can stay and continue.  
"Could you explain? Cheryl "asks Rick approaching her.

"Of course, the people can not live in such cold climates, that's why, in that part like Greenland, Alaska, countries like Norway with very low temperature climates they died, that's where the few human colonies took refuge, they lived in iglús buried under the snow, the invid machines froze and not tell them, the things that are rare, they, they died in that kind of climates, they wanted to reverse the poles to destroy the planet and then if they could claim it as theirs, but not being able to live in those climates, they left it for peace, and only conquered the lower parts, where the cold is not so extreme, read it, it's in the history books, that's why Reggie knows that he is not in danger, but he will obey his order Admiral Hunter "Cheryl finished  
"That's why nothing came out of that ship, that's why Reggie has not reported who comes in, he just said it was an invid ship, so maybe it describes the ship of a regent, of some leader, but it has not said who or what, because no one has left "Now Miriya was trying to understand the situation  
"Now I understand the council, they want to bury it, because they know this, extreme weather makes them vulnerable and gives us an advantage" Rick says while, the war scenario begins to dissipate from his head "From the order to bury that thing and that the Captain Moss returns immediately "given the order everything ends or, the terror hardly opens way.

Rick gives the order to reinstate Cheryl but will not take over as captain until Moss returns to the base. After that, the Admiral leaves the communications area to meet Lisa again, tries to understand that pregnancy, takes out his cell phone and sends a message to Jean Grant, who agrees to see him in his office, but without the presence of Lisa, Rick accesses giving a strong sigh and returning, you need to dispel some doubts from your head before making any decision of the step you should follow,  
"It's just that she can not be pregnant" Jean begins after what Rick told her, how little or how much I talk to Lisa  
"And can you tell me why not ?, I understand, the attack, his, almost died, he had an abortion but, maybe, just maybe" he tried to understand things better, waiting for a miracle  
"It's just that Rick is not possible, I mean, if he was badly hurt, his matrix was reconstructed but" looking for the words  
"Maybe it's a miracle, something that we both needed, that she needed and" Jean Grant interrupted energetically.  
"No Rick, no, it's not possible, Lis, Lisa" seeing Rick's face between confusion and fear, approaching her very slowly without wanting to hear another word and at the same time wanting to hear all that her doctor has to tell her, who he was with them, especially with Lisa when that Edwards bastard attacked the SDF-3 leaving his wife with an abortion and confined to a chair for months. "Rick, listen to me, Lisa has the matrix reconstructed, but, she does not have an ovule and the other one is very damaged, the Hunter ovule can not be fertilized, so if Lisa is pregnant there are only two possibilities, one that is high risk, that I doubt, or two, whatever she brings in her womb, is not Yours Rick "/ It's not yours Rick / those words resounded like shrapnel noises in his head but his zeal was stopped by the last words of Jean, before being interrupted again" It must be an experiment or something, because otherwise , Lisa can not get pregnant, I'm sorry Rick opening the door without permission

"Sir, it's urgent, it's, it's Reggie, something low or it came out of the ship and, and, it must" a voice more upset than that officer enters Rick's office  
"Admiral Hunter, you must come now, it's Reggie being attacked" was Cheryl, as soon as the last word ends they run to the communication area again only to find horror, and terror in everyone's face for what they are receiving.  
"Reggie, will you copy me? Go ahead, Moss, can you hear me? Reggie "a dead noise from the other side of the line begins to work Rick's mind to a thousand per hour devising a plan, a mission to go for that pilot and bring him alive to the base and another mission to stop the threat before starting a war on earth, that forces them to stay and devastate it again or leave to avoid further destruction.

"Sir ... I ... no, I need ... help, the ... this ... here, and I do not, I can not, no" and the line is absolutely silent, Reggie does not respond to Rick's shouts, nor to Miriya's, Cheryl or anyone else who tries to communicate with him, after the silence are heard only cries for help, bursts and then silence and only a slight voice, like a whisper in the wind that the Admiral tries to recognize

"Hi Admiral Hunter, it's nice to be home again, you do not know how much I want to see you, sir." Terror begins to grow in Rick Hunter, in Jean Grant, even in Miriya, they know whose voice it is, it's unmistakable not recognize it, and the questions begin to attack the mind, how was it possible that he was here, alive? Among others more  
"Edwards?" An inaudible voice escapes the Admiral's lips  
"He did not think it was the end, did he? Now here on earth we will adjust how many, sir, I will not stop until I see you or your wife dead. How is it? By the way, I'll return your gift Admiral, you know? I expected to see you but again, cowardly sent an innocent pilot in his place, that's not right, I'll see you soon Admiral, I know I could cause you the hardest suffering you've ever felt, like losing your second child, he remembers? I will, I will give back everything he has done to me twice as much as that, I guarantee you, Hunter, goodbye "and he cut off the communication before being able to say or shout something else.

Reggie arrived in a rugged hunt that skulked at his entrance to the base, he was injured but not to the degree of death, little by little he recovered from his injuries in a quick way according to Jean Grant's report, when Lisa learned about the appearance of Edwards was terrified, her body trembled and almost convulsed reminded all the suffering that made us go to kill our friends just for their ambition, their betrayal, the want to blame us and especially the suffering that made us go when I attack the ship causing Lisa's abortion and leaving her in a wheelchair for a while, we were both sure she would be dead, she fell into the well of genesis, it was logical that she died, it was lava boiling, that, in Praxia, Opthera, even on earth by God, that was to die burned, disintegrated by the boiling stone, Janice was saved because her conscience was in a machine, but Edwards please he was a human being it was logical that he died there, disintegrated, dead, he must be dead, but now when he heard that, it was very far from our own sanity.  
"How sure are we that it is him?" Jean Grant was beginning to bite his nails looking towards the nothingness through the window of the situations room at the base  
"It was him, that's his voice, we would recognize him anywhere" Miriya replied beginning to imitate Jean, biting her nails too  
"I entered the Manor of Genesis, Lisa and I lived it, we saw when Janice entered with him the incandescent lava that should have killed him, but, we can only wait for Reggie to react to question him well, although I do not think he makes mistakes," that was a man or so it seemed "I said playing with an open card on the desk

"I still do not understand why so much hatred towards us? I can justify that, well, what he said before leaving for Tirol he said that the Admiral's brat took his place "said Lisa hugging herself trying not to get upset" that means, that's why she hates me so much, and Rick so he told his subordinate that they give you a medal and a position for being at the right time and time, it is also justified, but, that desire to want to see us dead, his hatred in that way Why? " nothing until Cheryl spoke.  
"Maybe it's because of his envy" we turn to see her  
"Envy? Why envy? To what? He was a Colonel "I turned to see Cheryl when I answered  
"I do not know, I guess it must be for what she lost" before formulating the next logical question she continued "What nobody knows? According to the history books, those who talk about the Grand Canyon at the base of Alaska, he says he lost the love of his life in that place "like lightning falling on wet ground and hitting each of us react to Cheryl's revelation  
"What?"…


	6. A PAST TO PUNISH IT

6\. ONE PAST TO PUNISH

While Cheryl and Miriya searched for everything related to Edwards' life and past, I would have liked Jean not to lock herself in with Lisa, but I needed to talk some things to her about her pregnancy.

"How, how sure am I of that baby? Jean, I know, I'm sorry and I did three home tests and it tested positive, it's like a miracle, I have, we have, Rick and I have another chance "an enthusiastic Lisa told Jean  
"That is not possible and you know Lisa" Insisted Jean  
"What do you know? Maybe, just maybe "interrupts her raising her voice  
"NO, LISA, NO! What you're carrying inside might not be Rick's "almost smacks her  
"How dare you? I've never been with another man, other than Rick, he was the first and will be the only one " - Lisa furious turning her back, hugging herself  
"I was not referring to that Lisa, what I'm trying to say is, is, it's that, you know you do not have an ovule and that the other is partially rebuilt, you can not have children, you can not, you can not Lisa" Turning to see her with tears in her eyes "Listen to me Lisa, the only way you can get pregnant again is through an experiment and I remember that, you touched the well of genesis too" by pausing  
"What are you trying to insinuate? Jean, what's a thing like that in my belly? A Hydonite? Are you crazy! I know it's Rick's, it's "Jean holds her up with violence and forces her to look at her  
"Whatever it is is not human, you must abort it before it grows, consumes you and you die, you told me that, you preferred Rick over your children, even Roy, if you die you would leave Rick alone with that, suppose that it is a human baby, Rick would never take care of it, not without you, but if it is Hydonite, no, you must abort Lisa, you must do it before "Jean's tears block her sanity when seeing the face of Lisa dejected and empty  
"Just, just give me a few months Jean, if this is not human, I will, but if it is human, please I beg of you" Insisted  
"I know it's not human, and I'll only give you two more months, according to your accounts and that time would be the three months required, so you know Lisa, if it's not human, I'll take it out" says Jean releasing Lisa and walking to the door "Do not give illusions to Rick, I'll talk to him" and closes the door behind him, without seeing that Lisa has fallen to her knees, defeated taking that repressed and painful sob from her throat without controlling the spasms touching her belly  
"I know you're real, I know you're human, I know your dad is Rick Hunter, I know it" collapsing there, alone ...

"We found something Rick, and you should know this, where's Lisa?" Miriya came to my office and behind her came Cheryl with several papers.  
"She's with Jean and I do not think it's time for her" Lisa's voice interrupts him entering and taking a seat in front of him  
"And good? Exactly, what did they find? "Lisa asks, wiping away a tear, Miriya and Rick look at each other but do not say anything, just go over to the desk with Rick just like Cheryl.  
"Well yes, he had a girlfriend, the love of his life, Brenda" Miriya began delivering a photograph where they are embraced  
"Never imagine that man felt love" Rick astonished seeing the portrait  
"They were going to get married," Cheryl began. "Look, here it says it, Brenda L'Vrank was her fiancee for years and they were about to get married, but she died at the Alaska base after the big cannon was shot and I can not stand the weight of the impact that's why he died under the rubble of the collapse. "That makes Rick's mind work just like Lisa's trying to find an answer or something consistent with his hatred towards them.  
"Ok… that Edwards was committed, he was about to get married, she died that day, but I still do not understand that this is a reason for so much hatred towards us, it should not be against all those couples who are or were about to get married, no, I feel it does not make sense, there must be something else "taking the papers  
"Well, the only thing I get to hear between the bases of Ontario and Alaska was that they had a diary, they shared it together, she wrote in it and he wrote it, maybe there's something else there, but the only problem is that, well, it's an urban legend, nobody came to see it in reality, others say it was more like a folder of reports where they wrote to each other after each shift, but as I said it is more like an urban legend, nobody has seen it, such Maybe it's not like that, maybe it's like Reggie said, they were just loose sheets and they got lost in time with everything that happened after the Robotech wars. "Responds Cheryl  
"It leaves us at the beginning" Rick rubbing his fingers over his temples.  
"I think I met her, she was in charge of the armament, in fact it was in the adjoining room where I was, and if I remember that part collapsed almost completely. Do you remember Rick?" ask lisa, strong sigh from Rick as he remembers those events and just nod in the affirmative

"If that newspaper exists, it must be somewhere that Edwards is important or has been, do you know where he lived after the war?" Rick trying to study Lisa's gaze  
"After he left the hospital he was living in Alaska in the house he would share with her, and I think" looking through the papers "Yes, here's the address, we better go to that house, it's still standing" Showing the address  
"You're late, Cheryl, go two, Miriya come with her please" and almost ran out when they saw me surround Lisa with my arms. Jean must have hurt her and much with her words, especially for something that Lisa did not know about her, a while ago Jean had an abortion tear inside her and would never have children again that, made Jean and Vince begin to have problems as a couple given that Jean became somewhat angry with life due to the fact that others became pregnant and she did not, she persuaded the girls who were waiting for her not to have especially those who were high risk, claiming that the mother, the woman, is who would be saved before the product and to avoid that suffering, well the result was the premature death of the infant. And I suspect that, Lisa said the same thing.

I was hugging Lisa when the office door flew open  
"Oh sorry I did not want to interrupt" a voice made us separate and turn to the door, I was about to ask but she introduced herself "Good afternoon, my name is Tania, I'm the Base Gynecooptetra and Dr. Grant gave me her file, Can we talk, all three? I will carry your pregnancy and everything related to that process "She was a girl of medium height, brown hair, picked up with a ponytail, white skin with glasses, holding some folders, I shake hands with me and then with Lisa, we just nodded and she continued "But miracles have happened, Admiral, believe me, we will take care of that pregnancy so that everything goes well and on the suspicions of Dr. Grant, well let's hope we do not get to that extreme, well I will be seeing us soon, with permission, and not Sorry for the way here, they told me that Moss woke up and wanted to see him. Sir "and it came out  
"Yes, thanks" I answered. Leaving us with a slight hope, especially Lisa.

We entered Reggie's room, he was aware at least well, wounds and blows but he knew who he was and where he was, greeting as is the protocol, we informed him where Miriya and Cheryl were, and what they were looking for to better understand the murderous instinct of Edwards or that thing that sounded like him.  
"Exactly what happened and what told you? Reggie "I approached him when the nurse came out.  
"No, I do not understand, the ship looked more like a drone of recognition, there was no movement inside, but suddenly a hatch opened and a human-like thing came out of there, it was hidden away from that thing as I ordered it but, that discovered me and ran towards me, it seemed the movement of a spider approaching at high speed I started to shoot him, but he moved with an impressive speed was about to reach the Valkyrie but that reached my pin and I crawled to him, I raise a few meters, I stare at him and listen to his voice on the radio when he tried to ask for help, he took the radio and good when communication short I leave free but with a message for you "- After a few seconds of continuous silence" He said, that it was about time, the time had come, that at last you would pay and you would know what pain, loneliness, emptiness really is and what would give you what you really deserve, not your charges for being in the right place and time to being a superior officer's daughter, and "- he shook his head in pain  
"Reggie, rest please, when Cheryl and Miriya come back we'll talk, thank you" and we left, we walked back to the office far from knowing what was to come it.

"What is that?" A voice from the communications area fixes its gaze on the radar, there is an object rapidly approaching them, "Air vision, could you tell me that is what is coming at great speed towards us? Change"  
"We have no vision of what he is talking about" responds  
"What? Of course, the radar shows an object approaching in fact must be about ten meters from you, you must see it already "Insists  
"Negative ground control we have no vision of anything, could" ... The dead sound of static produces silence at the base  
"Call Admiral Hunter, now" A blast resounds throughout the base, we received the alert and entered the radar area, something had fired at some parked VFs and a missile hit a wall that overlooked the officers' mess, just ask me they pointed to the screen and my heart skipped a beat, almost stopped, I felt Lisa's hand on mine, where the fire came from and it was an intergalactic ship entering the terrestrial atmosphere ...


	7. COMMON ENEMY

I apologize, for the previous chapter, I did not translate from English to Spanish, it is not an excuse, I know but I will pay more attention to each of them, when you receive support, thank you very much for your criticism. You all help me to improve the stories

7 * COMMON ENEMY *

"This is not happening" I throw in frustration the first thing that Admiral Hunter saw just entering his office, not having enough with the reappearance of Edwards and his insane thirst of revenge towards him and his wife, Lisa Hayes, now they had leader with something that they hoped that he would never repeat again, a war on his own planet, because even the memory of the holocaust of past wars lived in the memory of many inhabitants of the earth. "I AM HARVED!" Why can not I have a quiet life? What sin did I have to have this as a reward? By God or whoever, listen to me "falling on his knees letting out all his pain and feeling in that strangled cry, he hugs himself, he thought that he would only deal first with the strange pregnancy of Lisa, then with the reappearance of the traitor, but this, the ship intergalactic had been the drop that spilled the glass, it was enough, he wanted to escape, flee, run, get away from there, disappear and never return, even die so as not to face a war again, in order to give the advantage to Edwards , as long as ... He paused a moment to his thoughts because suddenly the image of Lisa appeared in front of him, he could feel its warmth, even hear his voice saying, I need you, to be enough and enough, to regain sanity He gave a loud sigh, wiped his tears, stood up and began to reflect on what step he should follow, to know if that ship was an enemy or they came in peace, to be able to confront the evil born of Edwards, and support Lisa in that rare pregnancy. - "Jeff, you sent a contact message to the mother ship, use binary code, phonic and ASCII, and as soon as you have something, let me know" - the call ends after the yes, sir, by the communication officer of the Base.

Some officers who had been injured in both the attack on the VF and the wall that fell from the dining room, were being treated in the infirmary, Lisa Hayes was worried about all of them, and was helping, she was also worried about Edwards, the possible intergalactic threat, his pregnancy and Rick, who for a long time and many times the weight on his shoulders of battles and deaths, made very difficult decisions, some successful and very few wrong, and knew that now he would be alone in his office, but Lisa she knew very well and in these moments it was better to leave him alone for an hour or two, and then go talk to him, for now she would continue in the infirmary.  
"LISA?" - A voice spins it and a smile - "Thank God you're fine, where's Rick? Miriya? They are fine? - Give your friend a big hug  
"MAX! Its amaizing that you be here, you do not know what Rick needs you, now more than ever "- Says Lisa  
Where's Rick? "- Watching the infirmary  
"In his office, go, it will do you good to talk with you, I' ll go with you, later" - In a hug she says goodbye to him. Lisa sighs and knows that only Max could be the best person to help Rick not only militarily or personally, he would lift his spirits and morale.

The hug between Rick Hunter and Max Sterling was full of affection and nostalgic, a hug like that lost brother who returns home, maybe not to leave again, they both almost cried for a couple of minutes, when they calmed down they caught up With the news, Max learned through the UEG about the ferry that had an impact on Norway and the attack on the base, by a mothership stationed several meters above sea level, in a peaceful land that had hopes that the war was only a bitter memory, as soon as he learned of the attack he left the council without even notifying or asking for authorization, he only thought of his wife Miriya and her best friends. Rick briefed him on the whereabouts of Miriya and Cheryl, the young pilot leader of the well-known Skull Squad, without thinking and without saying another word, Max knew immediately that they needed a leader who had been in combat in more of a war, although it was true that the pilots of now had been well trained and that they were like a living legend, they needed a leader who knew how to guide them and now that Lisa was more like an ambassador and Rick the Admiral in Chief of the armed forces, his work was more strategy, but in office therefore out there, in combat required a General, and the most indicated was Max, who offered to be, with it Rick felt that at least part of the weight On his shoulders it had been passed to Max's shoulders.  
"Sir, we have an answer from the ship" - Jeff communicated with Rick, it did not take a word, both left the office heading to the communications area.  
"SO? Do you need to code it or something? "- Asked Max entering with Rick  
"No sir, it was not necessary is in our language, listen to this" - I activate the loudspeakers

"We come in peace, we are not your enemies, we are looking for a human, who stole something, that is dangerous, we need your help"

"Rick, look" - Pointing as a sort of VF-like pocket ship approaching the base leaving behind it, a Stela of smoke, does not roll, floats and so on - "They sent someone what will we do?" - the brief silence is interrupted by a voice.  
"I'll go, after all I'm an ambassador, is not I?" – Lisa  
"Of course not, in your state it would be dangerous, I will go" - Rick responds immediately  
"No, wait, you are the commander in chief, after me, I know that Miriya would do an excellent job, I will do it" - without saying anything else, Max leaves the premises walking towards that small ship, raising both hands, holding a white handkerchief representing peace, from the communication area Rick gave the order to place frank shooters and be prepared at his command in case it is a hoax and Max's life is in danger.  
It seems a human being, that's what all the base think, when the alien descends, approaching, floating towards Max, they exchange some words, but before they manage to enter the building two fighters approach and the small ship prepares to shoot  
"No, wait" - Rick begins to shout through the communicator towards Max - "Those are Cheryl and Miriya, do not shoot" - in time the warning comes, Rick's heart beats again when they land without problems, seeing that no danger Max enters the building next to that, followed by Miriya and Cheryl to the meeting room, before leaving the area of communication is given the order to monitor the new arrivals.

Standing in front of that and Max, they slowly approach them - "Speak our language" - Max begins - "He is our commander-in-chief, Admiral Richard Hunter, her wife Admiral Hayes our ambassador, and they both (pointing) who were going to shoot down, are some of our best fighter pilots, Colonel Miriya Parino and squad leader Cheryl Addans ", she is Anyanka, ambassador of Nova Terra from where they come from, is from a galaxy near to, where There was the hive, the former home of the Regent, do you remember Rick? The planet where they were stranded long ago "- after the official presentations we waited for him to speak.  
"We know about you from the Sentinels, and we have come to ask for your help to find a human, who stole a very dangerous technology from our world, same technology that the Invids partially stole some time ago, according to the last report we discovered that I arrived here, I apologize for the attack, but we thought that, being a military officer, I would have arrived in this place "- he began with a soft almost hypnotic voice, his eyes were studying each one, they looked like X-rays on us  
"What kind of technology is that? And why do you think he is a human being? "- Rick asked  
"Because it has the same physiognomy and composition of carbon" - he began to speak, and yes, if he was analyzing us with his eyes - "In addition to having that same shield on his clothes" - I point to the old REF symbol, we look at each other yes, - "And the technology that steals us is, well, it's to revive the dead" - the dead? He said, have we listened well?  
"How is the dead revived? It is impossible "- said Miriya  
"Not for us, just for humans, according to that technology it is possible, but it is dangerous because, life and death must have a balance and all life will always demand a death, that technology feeds on desire and blood, when we discovered that human said that, at last she would return and the damned one would pay, and disappeared by means of a specter but we managed to see where she was going, here, we need your help being human you could locate him and punish him according to his laws, we will only take again the spectrum and technology and never see us again "- after watching Lisa and Miriya looking for something between some papers  
"By chance, is he the person who took his technology?" - They showed the picture of Edwards and she said yes, he came to fulfill a personal revenge against Lisa and me, and if that revived the dead, He would use us or some of us to achieve it.  
"He wants to revive his dead fiancee" - said Cheryl, it is true they went to find something more about the traitor.  
"What did you find? In the house of Edwards "- Asked  
"Not much, just that if he is crazy, the walls of his house were full of writings and this is what they contain /" They will pay for the pain they caused us "/ we believe that, if his fiancée died in the base Alaska, as the Admiral Hayes did not bother to verify that, there were more people in the base after seeing his father die, and that you Admiral Hunter will only come to rescue Lisa, from there she must have been born, her hatred "- responded Cheryl, and the truth if it made sense.

Well now we had an enemy in common, T. R, Edwards a human being reappeared, with a thirst for uncontrollable revenge, having in his power a technology that revived the dead, it was time to plan an attack to stop it before the , the first attack against us.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1\. For those who are not very familiar with military codes are the following:  
a) Binary Code: series of lines and points forming a letter  
b) Phonic Code: code words that mean letters or set of them (alpha, bravo, tango)  
c) ASCII code: Series of algorithms or symbols that form a letter.


	8. THE DEVIL S HAND

8\. THE DEVIL'S HAND

"Still nothing?" - Asks a puzzled Max reading Cheryl's report  
"No, even nothing, it seems as if it had vanished from the earth" - he replies shrugging of men  
"It does not make any sense, nor our technology, and theirs, have been able to find the traitor, I do not understand, are you sure they looked fine?" - insists falling on the chair of Rick's office  
"We swept all of Norway, and from there we went down to all of Europe and the countries of the North, to the south, of course, without counting those that were lost at sea during the last wars and natural movements of the earth, but even so, the sonars did not they detected nothing "- Now it is Reggie who, recovered from his wounds, is again in front of his squadron  
"Are you sure?" - again Max  
"Sir, those sonars are so sensitive that if any particles happen to be activated, why do you think they took away the people? The slightest movement emits a buzz, that is why computers are used to record the movements, and they send a report every six hours to all the bases, so, yes, we are completely sure that Edwards is neither above the earth, nor in the sea "- Cheryl drinking some wáter  
"Why do not we use the spectrum?" Max watches Reggie in silence and intrigued while Cheryl just keeps quiet with nervousness - "Opps, I thought you already knew about that" - apologizing.  
Its right, Max's memory reminds him two months ago when travelers, arrived on earth to look for the traitor, mentioned something called a spectrum, at that time nobody asked what that was, but now, knowing that here on earth they know of that, he gave a quick response to Max, did Rick know about it, and he did not, and in fact it sounded logical, Rick is the commander-in-chief of the armed forces, both aerial, terrestrial, naval and space, therefore It must be a secret that only a few would know about it and knowing his friend and the rank he has, he would never reveal any secret of that level.  
"So? What is that? Because Anyanka mentioned it but nobody made any comment, I suppose they know it but, I do not, could you explain what it is? "-. Max watches the look between Reggie and Cheryl.  
"well, nobody knows, well, no one is referring to the newcomers, to you, that includes Admiral Hunter and his wife the ambassador" - responds Cheryl  
"Yes, but the spectrum is very unstable, remember that Scott almost goes through, if not" - Reggie is silent when he watches Max take a laser weapon - "What? What's up, sir? Why? "- he points to both  
"Who the hell are you? Friends, allies or enemies? "Reggie and Cheryl raise their hands in amazement as Max tries to get out of the office and lock them in until he can talk to Rick or someone he can trust.  
"Sir, we are not enemies, we follow the orders of all of you, and if we did not say anything about that technology, believe me it is not because you are traitors or something else, with everything that has happened, you have not had time to gather to the leaders of the UEG to make known everything with what is told, really, we will never betray them "- replies Reggie very scared protecting Cheryl, they could follow the questions and answers but Cheryl's mobile distracts them from all that.  
"WAIT! The sonar of Greenland detected something strange "- showing the image to Max  
"What is that?" - Trying to distinguish something  
"That, it looks like what came out of the shuttle, it looks like the traitor" - Reggie said dragging the words, looking at Max. - "I'll go through the squad, we'll keep you informed, sir, come Cheryl" - and they left Max with a mixture of doubt, fear, and intrigue, that the three words are dangerous together in the same sentence.

Rick Hunter was walking from one side to another in the infirmary, he was waiting for Dr. Tania to arrive at Lisa's new gynecologist, his wife, who was ready for the ultrasound and for the studies on that strange pregnancy,  
"Admiral, you can enter no" – I enter with the doctor, and I approached with my wife who was on the examination table, she extended my hand and took it with tenderness - "Well, let's see what is heard out there?" - began to pass the device on Lisa's belly and saw a smile in Tania - "Well at least we have a heart beating" - and I could hear it, we both did, it was something magical and incredible that we both make a new life, but in this time in addition to feeling joy, I also felt fear, that this was not human.  
"How, can we know if it's human or not?" - I asked, even though I knew that would take emotion away from Lisa.  
"Thanks to our advanced technology I will be able to obtain some of your DNA and verify if it is human or not, Ms. Hunter and stay as relaxed as possible" - the most relaxed? I thought to see that huge needle being introduced into the body of Lisa, I almost had a heart attack, and I think, it must have been told to me, and not to her, Lisa was breathing deeply and remained calm but I, I just avoided look.  
"Everything will be fine" - incredible as the strength of the woman in these cases is impressive, Lisa reassured me, as she always did, I gave her a kiss on her forehead as a sign of gratitude.  
"Everything ready, in a few days we will know if it is human or not, but first, I must tell you that, being a human being, you will be treated as a high risk, given your background. Admiral, but if the baby is not human for your life, you should take this (showed two capsules) is a highly corrosive saline solution and will undo the product, causing an abortion, but nothing will be damaged of you, is it right? You accepted, Mrs. Hunter "- she looked at us for a moment, I was about to answer but I felt the squeeze on my hand from Lisa  
"Yes, I know, and it was what we agreed and I accepted, thank you" - she answered very calmly, but she knew her very well, she knew that he was tearing inside.  
"Well send these samples and keep them in touch, you can go" - and left leaving me with her, to get ready and be able to return to the office, and know what it was that the sonar showed below the surface, at sea, that Max had reported me and who they would investigate.

At the office, Max informed me about the latest news, about the Skull squad under Cheryl who went to investigate, I also mentioned that about the spectrum, remembering the meeting with that ambassador Anyanka, Reggie was in gathering the necessary information and Apparently not take long, I enter the office with a folder.  
"Well Reggie? What about the spectrum? "Ask  
"We always thought it was Hydonite technology, but given recent events I think it was also stolen from Nova Terra" - began Reggie to explain  
"How the N-S missiles? I imagine they are theirs too, but those are mortal and it is "- Reggie smiles with some malice and sarcasm and that causes Rick Hunter to keep quiet and see him with stealth  
"Excuse me sir, I'm sorry, but the NS missiles are not to destroy, they are to jump in space, their explosion causes a wormhole, same as, you badly realized and good ended there, lost, and if it would be a very cruel punishment, but anyway, let's go back to the Spectrum, it's an energy sphere practically, that travels at the speed of light, when it finds what it is looking for it appears as a morgana fata, which is nothing more than a mirage, simple

what it finds, or where it wants to go, depends on how they use it, obviously, that is why they discovered that TR Edwards was coming here, because they must have seen in morroa fata, that the earth would take it, which leads me to think that "- Reggie takes the computer where the image that sent the sonar appeared  
"What's going on? Reggie, what's up? "- asks Max  
"The spectrum created a mirage, right?" - Rick began, Reggie responds affirmatively - "If Edwards has it, because he also stole it, then what they saw in the sonar is not real, or is a trap or" - a loud bang It resounds throughout the base, exploded a part of the mothership and at its passage some VF, the military immediately go out to defend, whatever it is that is hiding behind the smoke and dust, Max tries to communicate with the Skull squad but the radio is static, the, knows that sound is when the radio has been completely destroyed including the pilot, but away from those negative thoughts to concentrate on what is happening at that time in the base.

"Admiral Hunter, where are you, you bastard bastard?" - that voice, that damn raspy voice, Hunter knows who it is, the man who caused the deepest damage by provoking his wife's abortion, the cause of thousands of deaths of innocent soldiers, to bring to madness Minmey and who had also provoked in me not only fear, but suspicion, and hatred.  
"Edwards!" I said when I saw him, but that thing that was approaching as the smoke and dust vanished did not seem human, more than two meters, huge protuberances rising up his back, his face looked demonic with those red eyes, behind him an army of deformed humans fused with machines throwing plasma beams that melted everything they touched.  
"It's nice to see you again, Admiral Hunter, did you think you had got rid of me? Poor imbecile now if I will fulfill my revenge, finally evolve and now I am indestructible and Donate this your beautiful wife? The great ambassador Lisa Hayes "- I raise her sight and I get to see her behind the soldiers accompanied by Anyanka -" Go the ambassador of Nova Terra is here, opps sorry for attacking her ship "- he laughed a laugh that seemed more like shrieks that pierced the ears - "I imagine you will already know about your pregnancy, right? Mrs. Hunter, I remind you that I also touch the well of genesis, so, what it has to bring in there is something, more or less similar to me, so, I infer that you are waiting for my son "- said it  
"Damn Bastard!" - he yells taking a gun from a soldier and points it at his head  
"Admiral forward, do it, shoot me" - he challenges me with his damn cynical smile - "but that does not change the fact that, what she in her womb, is not human" - he repeated again filling me with fury  
"Rick no, do not fall in his game, it's what he wants and you know it" - Max took my hand, trying to calm me down - "please Brother, don't do it, or you'll end up dead right here" - lower the gun but not the guard, I wanted to kill him, to tear him to pieces with my own hands, if his words were true that would devastate Lisa, I did not want to look at her, I knew I would be crying at what that damn was saying. - "What do you want? Edwards "- scream Max  
"Life for life, Sterling, as always Hunter's lap dog, what do not you get tired of that? Join me, and you will be invincible, together we will remove the crown of King from the Admiral "- he came closer to us.  
"You're sick with jealousy and send, Edwards" - answered Max  
"I got tired of this game, now if you do not mind? I came for my reward Admiral Hunter, for the damn bastard who caused my misery "- again shout it

"Edwards is enough, that story is the same one after another, I did not know that you were in Base Alaska, Lisa did not know either, it was not intentional" – shout  
"Do you think that's why? Or for this? "He pointed to his eye, and the part where one had been that horrible scar -" No Admiral, if Hayes had verified this, it would not have happened to me and if you had waited a few more seconds, she would be alive, you caused me the pain of losing the love of my life, that day at the base, my fiancée Brenda was alive, but you, Hunter only thought about saving your little woman, and just as you took me away from love, and made me live hell, I'll do the same with his wife "- I interrupted  
"ENOUGH, EDWARDS !, the problem is with me, leave Lisa" – shout  
"No, think, what will I take her? No Admiral, it is to you, the life that I will bring requires the blood of the one who caused it and that, you caused it, so, if you do not mind? "- I felt a pain in my abdomen, followed by a moisture and then I felt that I was dragged, in the distance I heard thescreams from Max, Reggie, and some soldiers, and before I lost myself in the darkness, the heartrending scream from Lisa.  
"RICK NO!" - and it was all ...

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

FATA MORGANA: It receives its name from the Italian fata Morgana (that is to say: fairy Morgana), in reference to the stepsister of the King Arturo (Morgan le Fay) that, according to the legend, was a changing fairy. It is a mirage or optical illusion that is due to a temperature inversion


	9. A TRACE OF THE PAST

9\. A TRACE OF THE PAST.

I opened my eyes to feel a warmth envelop my body, in front of my eyes was the sun rising through the blue skies, the white clouds passed slowly as a kind of dance, I raise my hand to prevent the heat from burning my eyes, I can feel a gentle breeze and the smell of the flowers I turn my eyes to my left side and I can see a field of flowers, I am on top of a field of flowers, I thought, a few meters away from me there is a body more, it is the a woman to see the best, I fix my gaze trying to know who it is and discover that beautiful honey-colored hair, I sketch a smile because I know, that is my wife Lisa, I try to reach it by stretching my arm and my hand, I could feel it slightly, slowly I sit up to sit on the flowers, I approach her slowly, I take her waist and I can feel moisture in her body, I withdraw my hand immediately and see blood, of her? No, why her? Turn her body sharply and I can see with horror her belly was open, her eyes empty, she, she is dead ...

"NOT LISA!" - It's a nightmare, a horrible nightmare, look at my hand I still followed the blood, and I remembered it, the attack to the base Vancouver on the part of traitor, the wound and my kidnapping, touch my belly where I had been hurt and I had nothing, just a primitive bandage, as I could get up and try to recognize the place, I was not in that dream on top of a field of flowers, now I was back to reality in a room of four for four, a small wooden table with a glass of water on it, the dark gray walls and a small window with opaque glass, I was on a mattress, I recharged myself on the cold wall, I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to reassure me and get rid of that damn nightmare, I pray to that supreme God that she was well, that the worry did not affect her pregnancy, but above all that Lisa, I was not hurt when I got lost in the dark, instinct kiss the ring of my marriage, I breathed several times away those bad thoughts about his death from my mind, I was grateful that it was me who was in that position and not her, otherwise I would have killed him in that moment and then I would go with her to death, because a single heartbeat to die, because this life without Lisa, it would not be worth it to continue living it. - "My love, take care of yourself a lot" - I said to the air thinking about her.  
Little by little I feel a heaviness in my eyelids, I tried to stay awake but it was impossible and I fell back into darkness.

"WAKE UP IDIOT" - I felt a strong blow on my face and I opened my eyes, my arms were fastened, tied to thick chains and my heavy body was hanging, I felt a pain in my knees, I was on top of what appeared to be rocks and pieces I tried to recognize the place but it looked like a metal cave, and I remembered the bunkers but I was not sure about that - "What did you think about the nightmare I made you? Hunter "- I looked up, in front of me was that damn traitor I covered a black robe, his piercing red eyes looked at me with fury  
"Damn Bastard, enough Edwards, I understand your anger, your courage, that resentment that does not let you live, I know you lost valuable and loved people in the base Alaska, at the expense of the Grand Canyon, but I did not plan it, neither did wife, not even Global, we were all against that, who authorized it was Lisa's father, and paid, is dead like many other officers, no, I do not understand so much hatred towards us "- I said trying not to falter

"Do you think it's just for that? I thought you smarter, Hunter "- the floor boomed when he approached me -" I know he went to my house, I know he saw what I wrote on the walls and even if he does not understand it, you could have the woman I loved, even if I take Minmey away, as I take away Wolf's petulant, I win Minmey "- his damn raspy voice  
"I did not take anything away Edwards, mine with Minmey had long been over, Wolf was just a whim he was married and had a son, and with respect to her, I know that wherever he is, he will be safe from you with a man who loves her and with her son "- I answered it.  
"Idiot" - that blow on my face I felt that I almost tore off my head, the blood was beginning to sprout - "But I was left with the best of all awards the brat hurt by the death of his ex-fiance, the Admiral's daughter and leader of the Earth, Lisa Hayes, does Hunter remember him? Yes, there you were, running to your call, arriving as a knight in golden armor on his white steed, well that resembles the Skull 1, a whole captain of the squadron saving his damsel in disgrace, I saw him pierce the armored wall, I saw him run down that corridor and hug his princess, I saw him take her up to the ship, I saw him hugging her, I saw him take off, I was there damn holding Brenda in the arms to die, I shouted Hunter, tear my throat pleading for you, raise my arms trying to see me, if I had turned a single second to your right you would have seen me, but no, for you it was more important to hug and protect that brat "- he could feel so much hatred and at the same time pain in his words  
"I, I'm sorry Edwards, we both thought there was no one else alive, and it's true neither she nor I bothered to check, but, the place was about to collapse, I did not" - the blood began to feel it in my throat  
"You what? He could not afford to lose his new acquisition, right? But I let me lose, the only important person in my life, look at me, Hunter! - I take my face with fury - "this, for this I do not hate him, (he showed his deformed face) I hate them both, because that day I lost the love of my life, to Brenda, I would have lived, I did not mind only her , but I let her die, Brenda died in my arms, when I swore that everything would be fine, when I saw her VF I told her, it would be nice that the help had already arrived for her, but you arrogant whipper never took the trouble to look beyond, and I let her die "- it was true what Cheryl had said, she lost her fiancée that day  
"Edwards I'm sorry, I can not imagine the pain you suffered when you lost it, if I could turn back the time I" - again another blow on my face, and the wound that I believed closed was opening again, I felt pain throughout my body - "Yes someone should pay me, leave Lisa, she, she is not to blame it was me who hurt him "- I said trying not to die there.  
"No Hunter, it's not that easy, you see, you'll stay here locked up, dying slowly, and I will go for your wife and in front of you will see her die very slowly, with the most acute pain and in the distance you will feel impotence like me of not being able to help her, of not being able to do anything for her "- I felt it, I touch my wound with his fingers, he made me scream in pain, and in terror at his words  
"No Edwards, do not do it, leave her alone, she's pregnant, Brenda did not want this, if she loved you, no" - she kept introducing her hand to my wound  
"You do not know what she wanted, she must have been in the place that Lisa aboard the SDF-1 but no, the Admiral's influence could do more, to take the charge and give it to her daughter, Brenda also hated her, and I I hate you and her, in the well of Genesis I knew that, in order to destroy you, I had to destroy Lisa first in front of her eyes to kill him slowly and believe me that she will enjoy that moment, because, when she dies, her blood will be used to bring I return to my Brenda "- I felt dying at that moment -" Are you crying? Hunter, poor thing, will not die until I see her die "- he took his hand from my wound and turned away from me

"Yes, if you touch an Edwards hair, I swear I'll kill you, I'll tear you to pieces, I'll scatter your remains in deep space" - the view was clouded I could not keep standing it.  
"Do it Hunter, as if you could, because from that position I do not believe it, it will be impo" - a roar distracted him, followed by a small collapse, he could hear lightly laser guns firing and screaming - "What the hell is going on out there? "- Scream, but was knocked down when a VF entered

"Get away from him" - a voice was heard, it was not from Max, nor from Reggie, it was someone else  
"Do not! Do not you dare you damn brat, who do you think you are to do this? Your "- reach to see Edwards had a feeling of fear that he had never seen in him when that person spoke to him -" You must be dead "- Edwards said, he tried to keep me awake I needed to know who was that boy  
"You confuse yourself as a person, but as always the conscience betrays you, if I discover that it was you, I swear you will have your same destiny, now enter the Admiral take him out of here" - and I felt the hands of other people helped me out of there - "And your idiot, do you love your wife? Come for her "- I heard like a murmur Edwards' scream of fury before losing consciousness again.

"Admiral? Are you okay? "- a girl with black hair and brown eyes looked at me, my eyes tried to get used to the light of the lamps -" This one consents "- he said to someone else -" Calm down, do not try, here it is safe "- I saw, between shadows someone else approaching  
"Where I am? What is this place? Who, who are you? Who are you? "He tried to speak well, but he still felt pain.  
"Admiral is safe" - again the voice of that man who took me away from Edwards - "Do not worry, we are not your enemies, you are at the Santa Bárbara hospital in San Diego, California, inside Base 23, my name it's Jack, Jack Archer "- answered  
"Archer? No, it can not be, he is dead, he got lost in space, I, I heard his last transmission "- speak more understandably, accustomed to the white light of the room  
"You refer to my Father, Admiral" - and I saw him, when he approached me, was Archer reborn except for the eyes, they were not the same color  
"Are you Archer and Samantha's son? The missing flight controller, you "- interrupted me approaching me  
"Yes sir, it's me" - he replied.  
It could not be possible, we thought her dead, like many others, I never imagined that she came to give birth, Archer would be proud of him, but wait, Base 23? In San Diego, California? It was assumed that California was lost in the Pacific, they knew in the Vancouver base, Maybe nobody had told them, or maybe they did not really know it, or maybe, they did not belong to the UEG and that, it was never good, because being on the sidelines nobody guaranteed that he could return home, he did not guarantee that he would see Lisa again, and he did not guarantee that they were allies, maybe they were ... the rebels that the history books talked about who were our enemies ...

"We are not enemies Admiral" - I saw him fixedly How did he know? I thought, he approached me and showed me a smile that I could not deduce expressing, and his response filled me with terror - "I can read the mind" - He answered.


	10. FRIEND OR FOE

10\. FRIEND OR FOE

We received a call from a base in San Diego, they told us that they had rescued Rick Hunter and he was recovering from his injuries, we immediately mobilized to go for him and know his condition, Lisa was the first to be on board the plane that would take us to him, and although the squadrons and their leaders were ready and prepared for any eventuality, I was worried about the attitude of everyone in the base, especially that of Cheryl and Reggie.

"Well this is the plan, we arrived, the rescue helicopter will bring Admiral Hunter immediately and we will leave that base, is that clear?" - Cheryl said on the launch pad when boarding the units  
"What is the problem? We need to know Rick's status and if he can travel, since "- interrupted Reggie  
"There will not be time for that, that's why we take our best doctor, he will attend to the return for any eventuality" - he said approaching his vf  
"Yes, I understand but" – insisted  
"No sir, there will be no more time to stay on that base" - insisted Cheryl  
"Okay enough, before we leave, is there something we should know? Because if Rick is not able to travel, we will not risk his life "- Miriya raised her voice, making everyone remain silent, silence interrupted by Cheryl  
"That base is not safe sir, San Diego was very unstable after the invasion of the Invid, there are constant earthquakes and that would endanger the life of the Admiral, so we must return immediately, I say, imagine that there is a earthquake and the base falls and Hunter is inside will die crushed, and I do not think he wants that, will he? "- said Cheryl and in fact did not leave us very convinced, but Lisa just wanted to see Rick and in his condition it was dangerous to be Worry, therefore we leave immediately without saying anything else.

The base 23 of San Diego was a military complex of the largest, I could see it through the huge window of the hospital room, my wound was closed only required to remove the points and everything would be fine, a memory came to me during my life in Macross, when the missiles of our ship toppled me, and my beautiful girl came to see me, I sighed as I imagined her face, I just wanted to be with her, to hold her, to feel her next to me.  
"Soon they will come, sir" - my thought interrupted Archer, turn to see him standing at the entrance to the room - "I remind him to read his mind, so I knew he was thinking of his wife, Admiral Hayes" - She looked at me a few seconds in the eyes - "Oh no apology, Ambassador Hayes, right?" - asked approaching me, depositing some clothes on the bed  
"If you can read my mind, I do not see why you ask" - I said taking the clothes to change  
"Admiral really, we are not his enemies, simply the EUG believed that this place was unstable and we forgot, but we were able to recover the base and now we try to have them recognize us to belong to the military complexes of the United Earth" - said approaching me  
"What did they transport in that capsule? What prevented the Edwards army from advancing against you, when they rescued me "- it was impossible to put aside the memory of Archer, his son was almost a clone of that pilot lost in space a few years ago.  
"Come with me sir" - and we went to a platform where there were several VFs and more people - "We are one of the few humans who took refuge in the north pole when the Invid arrived, when they banished them they started looking for shelters and here they found a place, the base was rebuilt thanks to the few soldiers who remained standing and since then we have done our best to survive, the earth is something unstable, it is true, there are small earthquakes very continuous so the UEG believed that, here there would be nothing, although we have said that you do not have to worry but with you here, I think you are going to believe us, right? "- Turn to see me -" The time this here can tell you that this base, is in good condition and we will be part of them, or not sir? "- I swallowed saliva and I only nodded affirmatively, I wanted to say something when several planes and two helicopters passed over us -" Oh, I think they arrived for you, sir, let's welcome them "- and walk behind him, until the landing

"Get away from Admiral Hunter, Archer!" - I heard Reggie's voice and saw him, him and his entire squad aiming at him with a laser gun, immediately after the Skull squadron came and they did the same, immediately the military of that base were positioned to counter attack  
"Wait, wait, we have not done anything wrong, on the contrary we saved Admiral Hunter's life" - Archer pointed out to me as he approached them with his hands raised in surrender - "Do not shoot, lower your weapons" - he told the military from base 23  
"Rick!" - suddenly everything stopped for me, to hear that voice and see it descend from the plane, was she, my wife, I approached and hug her as strong as I could to have her in front of me - "My love, Are you okay? - I whisper in my ear but I keep silent because of the tears, mine, they were also running down my face, life came back to me when I felt his body next to mine, after it came down Max and Miriya waited a few seconds and Then they wrapped us in a hug, my wife and my best friends were there with me, when I thought I would never see them again.  
"Ok, the Admiral is fine, now let's get out of here" - Cheryl shouted, and she brought all of us out of the trance.  
"Sure, but not today, see" - I point to the sky, in fact huge black clouds began to form, Cheryl and Reggie tried to leave, but when one of their VF collapsed they agreed to stay. - "Come here, you are our guests and you will be taken care of in the best way" - they took us to an area just for us, although the rest of the pilots preferred to stay on the landing platform.

"We must get out of here" - Cheryl started looking for something between the walls  
"Do you think they did this? Because I do "- Reggie was also looking for something  
"Of course they did, they caused the storm, they shot down a VF and I would not be surprised if the Admiral was not released, so, we should go away if possible tonight, I do not want to stay here any longer, it's dangerous" - insisted Cheryl  
"Rick, he is identical to Archer, he is" - Max began, ignoring Cheryl and Reggie in their comments  
"Yes, he is the son of Archer and Sam" - I answered hugging Lisa  
"He is not Archer's son!" - I raise my voice Cheryl  
"Why are you so sure? We knew about him, and about his relationship with Samantha, we knew that she was pregnant, and after all this, it brings me to mind. Why so much insistence that this place is dangerous, and you want to get us out of here? I also think that we are safe, being his son and military, "- interrupted Max  
"Samantha's son, Jack Archer's girlfriend, died in childbirth, that thing that presented itself as such, is actually a genetically manipulated Jack Archer clone, just like everyone who lives here on this basis.

We did not believe his words, although given the current circumstances we were no longer surprised by anything  
"Why do you say that? Why are you so sure of your words? "- Max asked  
"Ask Admiral Hunter, I think he already knows why" - they turned to see me but before I could say anything else Cheryl continued - "I think you've already discovered that he can read your mind, can not you? Admiral "- I sighed when she finished talking, I just nodded and kept silent for a few seconds.  
"We must get out of here, we can not stay, these people are dangerous" - insisted Reggie while we were processing about what he said about Archer  
"How sure are you of what you said about him? Where and how do you know? "- Miriya approached Cheryl

"Sam, Sam, she got depressed when she learned about Archer that she got lost in space, her pregnancy went from bad to worse, she did not eat, she didn´t take care of herself when she finally realized that, the only thing that would be left of that memory was her son was too late, the delivery was premature and the baby was born dead, full of regret allied to the Invid ruler and thanks to her I get to have that thing, I remind you that that happened to Scott, his fiancée was literally shattered when they knocked it down, and suddenly Ariel appeared who was nothing more than the clone of Marlene, Jack Archer is not the only one, there are cloned and genetically altered civilians who live here, in San Diego, among some officers killed in battle and they are here, alive "- Cheryl frustrated drops on a chair  
"If we did not tell them about the spectrum or other technologies, Invid went through protocols of the UEG, we never wanted to hide anything from them, we are not their enemies, they do" - Reggie pointed to base 23  
"Ok, and how will we get out of here? According to you they can manipulate everything even the weather and "- Max turns to see Rick -" What skill does Archer have? "- Max  
"He Can read the mind" - responds very seriously waiting for the response of others  
"That's not good" - Lisa was the one who broke the silence - "If he has that ability, he will never let us out of here, he will know all our plans and what we think about them, he will feel like a threat" - looking at his face of all of concern - "How will we get out of here without him discovering it?" - the exchange of looks does not help, there are no answers, Rick walks towards a window, outside the force of nature does not allow him to see clearly What is it that moves from the hills? The flashes of the rays resemble the lasers during a battle, the others follow it with their eyes waiting for a word that encourages them or those of an answer to the storm of questions that are inside their heads.

"I'm sorry, but we will not leave here, until I have the answers I want" - Cheryl and Reggie sigh with annoyance - "When they rescued me from Edwards' hands something made him stop, he did not dare to touch him, and not only was because of the resemblance to Archer, either he or a clone or whatever, being here I saw that they were transporting something inside a capsule, when questioning Jack he did not answer anything, I need to know what was in that capsule? Surrounded by security, why did Edwards stop? And to know if they really are our friends or enemies "- she approaches Lisa putting her shoulder in her hand and giving a little squeeze -" You will return to the Vancouver base, Lisa, I will not expose you, Miriya returns with you and everyone else we will stay here "- But Lisa has another idea in mind and immediately claims

"Leave me? Have you lost your mind? I will never leave you, I can´t be at the base without knowing you, I'm sorry, you will be the admiral in chief but I will not obey you and not even like my husband "- she replies annoyingly crossing her arms, and the fury in Rick comes up again.  
"You will go, Lisa Hayes! Even if I have to force you, you can not be here "- raising her voice a Little  
"I'm sorry I will not do it, and if you do not tell me why, I'll consider it less, especially if that T. R lunatic wants you dead" - insists Lisa  
"He doesn´t want me, he wants you, Lisa" - looks at Rick, when kidnapped Edwards everyone assumed that he loved him, before Lisa followed someone else  
"It's true Mrs. Hunter" - guided to the voice, this one, Archer in front of them - "Life for life is a change, his death will bring to life his ex-fiancée Brenda, that's why I kidnapped the Admiral so that you would agree to his blackmail and came by his will "- responds  
"He needs the body, that's Nova Terra said, He must has the body of someone you want to revive" - Miriya crossing her arms, Rick observes Archer silently  
"What was in the capsule? Jack – Rick asks approaching Lisa  
"Yes Admiral, inside the capsule there is a human body" - Everyone observes him silently waiting for more of Archer's words – "and yes, that body is to Edwards´ fiancee" - Archer´s answer

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Normally I update to a double chapter every Friday, but due to issues, it was impossible for me, an apology, the next chapter will come later.

I await your comments, they are excellent to keep growing.


	11. FLASHBACK

11\. FLASHBACK  
(A look at the life of T. R. Edwards)

TR Edwards had been a combat pilot during the Global War. His greatest enemy had been Roy Fokker, and he had a long history of battles with him in the air; however, some differ on whether Fokker had been aware of Edwards' presence or if he had only known him as an anonymous fighter pilot. During the last of these battles, they were interrupted by the outbreak of SDF-1 when it crashed on Earth. After this event, the war was canceled.

According to a source, Edwards was sent to investigate the remains of the accident, along with Fokker, Global and others. Inside, they found that, the SDF-1 was full of dangers, traps and great technology. According to Archer, he suggested that Fokker was not present at the scene, and also did not clarify whether Edwards was investigating on his own.

T. R Edwards although he was loyal to his ideals, in reality he was loyal to his own benefit, those who shared his same mentality gained a position with him, but never his trust. And that he learned reluctantly Hiro and Archer. When the Zentraedi attacked the Earth, eliminating most of the people on the planet, leaving only small pockets of life: the Alaska Base was one of them. Where he, along with other officers with the same mentality of T. R, secretly conspired to destroy the grand canyon just after the first shot and with that they would bring down the self-love of Admiral Hayes who boasted of having built something as imposing as the same, unfortunately things did not turn out as planned, the structure of the base did not support the heavy load of energy in the first shot, which although it helped destroy a large part of Dolza's fleet, they still left it very damaged, causing explosions and landslides, which cost Admiral Hayes himself the life who dies in front of his daughter through a screen. Edwards was one of the survivors, but the attack left him blind in one eye. Lisa Hayes was also one of the survivors, but she was rescued by the Ace of the flight, Rick Hunter who did not see Edwards, nor the dying woman he held in his arms, lying to his face while making a promise.

"Calm down the help is coming, calm you will get well, we will get out of this and, and you will see that, everything will be fine" - stroked her face full of her blood - "Brenda, my Brenda everything will be fine I swear, it just went, it was for more help and he will come back and you'll see, if quiet, please "- I saw how little by little his eyes closed -" No Brenda! Don't do this to me, I beg you, don't leave me, no, Brenda No"- a sob off marked the end of a life, and thus began his hatred of the pain of a loss. "I swear you damn cocky brat, I swear on my life and hers, I will make him pay, I will see him squirm like the wretched worm that is Hunter, and that spoiled brat of Lisa Hayes will also kill her" - and so the revenge begins against Rick and Lisa.

Edwards was elected as leader of the Ghost and Wolf group, after Archer was lost in deep space, at the beginning of the Expeditionary mission, during that period, Edwards seemed loyal, but secretly along with a group of loyal pilots he conspired to murder Rick Hunter and on the way to his fiance Lisa Hayes.

Approaching Rick's launch and wedding, Edwards told him that he demanded respect and that, if anyone had doubts about him, he should tell them directly. In addition to mocking him as General and allude that the position he had was only to please Daddy Hayes, since no amateur pilot had had such great opportunities not only within the Navy but also for marrying the current Admiral Hayes, the heiress to the family legacy. Rick was surprised since he had never before had the nerve to speak to him that way.

Edwards instigated a big rebellion in the REF after the release of Tyrol, which cost Rick an unborn child, left Lisa Hayes confined for a while to a wheelchair and also took the life of Kyle and Breetai, led to the Madness to MInmey and left the SDF-3 heavily damaged. After taking control of the Invid forces, betraying their alliance with the Regent. Edwards fell into what appeared to be a Genesis Pit, mutating radically. He was distracted by Janice, who had also fallen into the Well, and both were destroyed by the Synchro Cannon of the SDF-3, fired from Optera's orbit. Or so everyone believed.

No one knew the reality about him, because the combination of everything was what produced in him a shield that kept him relatively safe, he was found by an alien ship very different from those that at some point have been seen, inside it he discovered that Not only had the Hydonites stolen technology but they also had no idea how to actually use it. Inside that flagship I hear something of vital vitallis and decided to know its secrets better, having everything necessary killed those who shook hands and saved his life, and in his flight he ran into a strange glass sphere that seemed to move together to him, the image that was shown to him was the earth and the face of those who caused him pain, the Hunter, guided almost hypnotized, touches with his hands that spit of energy and without knowing how, Edwards is inside a ferry and heading to the earth to consummate his revenge once and for all.

Within Edwards' memories, a conversation comes to light, realizing that he was about to make his worst mistake before.

"Today you will do your revenge against them" - the Regent approaches Edwards  
"At last, I will finally see them writhing in pain at Hunter's shrapnel. I will see him die like a worm while watching his pathetic wife, the pathetic Lisa Hayes, tear apart" - said the well of Genesis.  
"No, you will not" - he replies  
"Of course I will, I swear" - he replies furiously  
"You need it, I know what I am telling you, make it touch the well of Genesis and later you will discover it" - madia back to get lost in the shadows  
"How do I need it? Why? "- shouts Edwards  
"You'll know, just make it touch the well of Genesis" - and it was the last thing I heard from the Regent before betraying her, and that the Hunter arrived

A twisted smile forms on Edwards' face when he remembers that Vitall Vitallis needs the person alive, not to make a clone, to revive the dead, even if a thousand years or more have passed, a loud laugh is heard when you remember also the right moment, in which Lisa Hayes touched the well of Genesis, that meant she, which really had a larva in her belly as she invited them

"I hope that this thing eats the rest of Lisa and devours her bones when she finishes with her, and of course also with her dad, that good parents are sure, they will give food to their son" - the laugh of cynicism is lost in the depths of space aboard the ferry to the earth.

A flash is glimpsed between the snowy mountains of Norway when a ferry crashes the alarm has already been sounded since ICARUS II has given notice to all the UEG bases, who responds to the call is the Vancouver Base sending one of its best pilots to the recognition, with certain doubts, many questions and something called distrust of the new president of the base, distrust of Admiral Hunter and all his crew ...


	12. BETRAYAL

BETRAYAL

Even with the almost pleas of Reggie and Cheryl, Rick decides to stay at base 23 to understand what happens and what is strange about that place, the secrets that they jealously guard and because so much fear of others towards them, counting on the fact of that if all are allies, all must be united and not separated, but Cheryl and Reggie have very different plans.

\- "This is what I can show you Lord, about what I wonder" - Archer showed some files to Rick and the others, being watched with suspicion by Reggie and Cheryl who both kept watching their wrist watches and out to through the windows of the base 23.

\- "I don't see anything strange" - Miriya began reading the files just as Max didn't find anything abnormal

\- "Why is this all you can show me?" Jack, does he really hide this Base? "- Rick asks closing the files and staring at Archer

\- "I'm sorry Lord, but, I understand that you were given the command of the CGU but as I already told you, we don't belong to that council therefore we don't obey anything of your orders, if you really want to know and know all the secrets of this Base, you must stay here, with us, at least for a while "- replies Archer looking sideways at Reggie who is exchanging words with Cheryl and doing something that seems to synchronize with someone

\- "Maybe we could" - Lisa begins - "Maybe Rick and Max and Miriya and I won't be staying here with Vancouver" - waiting for Rick's answer

\- "The idea is good Rick, Miriya who is part of UGE can start talking to them on this basis, Lisa will continue monitoring with Tania for her pregnancy, and we stay here we can better understand this, what do you think guys?" - Referring to Reggie and Cheryl - "Could you come back with them?" - has realized that they were not paying attention to any of them

\- "Whatever you order, Admiral Hunter" - Cheryl responds in a cynical tone, after a deep silence and a sigh gives her answer

\- "Okay, come back to Vancouver Base with them, we'll be in touch with you, they leave today" - looking at Cheryl - "You should be happy, didn't you want to leave this place? Ready, you made it, you can leave "- says goodbye to Lisa and instructs Miriya just like Max does.

\- "It will be a pleasure, Sir" - Cheryl responds and heads to the exit with Reggie after them the others go to the runway.

\- "Hey, Cheryl, Reggie, wait a moment" - Rick shouts after them trying to catch up with them but, hurriedly they leave until the flight track without listening to the shouts or orders of Rick as their chief leader of the armed forces and therefore of them, boarding their ships prepare to take off or that seems, - "This can't be" - Rick is silent to see the formation that the VFs are doing in the direction of Base 23 - "No, no, nobody move "- stops Max and takes Lisa's hand to stop her.

\- "Is that what I imagine they are doing?" - Max asks stepping forward protecting both his wife and Lisa - "They can't do this, can they?" - insists trying to get Rick's attention

\- "Of course they are doing it" - Rick advances two steps forward raising his hands as a surrender Max tries to stop him just like Miriya even Archer and Lisa - "This is treason, Reggie, you are a soldier no, you can not do This, like your Cheryl, is a descendant of an Admiral who always saw for the good of others, he earned the respect of the whole earth and was the top leader and you also do this "- shouts Rick.

Everyone's hearts shrink when they see a ship rising behind the Vf approaching Base 23, terror invades them when Rick recognizes the ground troops advancing are the allies of T. R. Edwards

\- "Sorry Sir, but as I said before, the SDF3 was lost in outer space along with all his crew, therefore you and what your wife carries are not human" - Reggie starts from his Vf in guard mode, in the same way that the other Vf of both squads are it

\- "And if Edwards is? He fell into the well of Genesis in Opthera, he is also a hybrid "- Rick raises his voice but before he can say more a shot from Base 23 is thrown at traitors

\- "ALL IN! Replenish, Admiral, Lord inside "- Archer mobilizes his troops

\- "Not so fast, Admiral I told him that he was coming to fulfill my revenge and that I will do" - Edwards' troops move towards them firing at everything that moves, Max pulls Rick so he reacts by forcing him to take shelter in the Base - "Bring me Lisa Hayes" - shouts Edwards and those two words are the only ones that make Rick react and run to protect his wife

\- "I don't board the Skull, drive everything remotely, now if you do not mind Admiral or whatever, Lisa Hayes, there is someone who dies to see her, we go" - Cheryl

\- "You'll have to kill me, Cheryl" - says Rick in front of Lisa

\- "Fine" - but before Cheryl fires her gun, a missile destroys part of Base 23 causing it to stun others

\- "No, I need both stupid Girl, but first to her" - Shouts Edwards approaching them in his attack manages only to hurt Cheryl but not gravity just so that he does not commit the imprudence that his life will cost him.

\- "No, I don't think so, sir" - Cheryl standing in front of them pointing a laser gun at Lisa's head, - "If she moves, she dies, Admiral, not sorry, ambassador" - Cheryl firmly threatens

\- "But you do not, on the ship" - Miriya trying to spin something coherent, because he saw her climb the Skull and was now behind them. That action causes Archer to analyze it carefully to Cheryl

\- "No, no Edwards I beg you, don't touch her" - Rick tries to avoid it, along with Max and Archer, but the three fly through the air due to the blow of Edwards's arm, - "No, please, no, Lisa "- His cries of supplication are lost in the distance Rick's hand only stays with the ring of his wife, watching how that thing moves away and the other troops with it.

Rick was staring into nothingness in his hand, he was holding Lisa's wedding ring, his heavy feet didn't allow him to move, his hands were shaking, his mind clouded over anything coherent, and in his heart there was pain, he felt empty, he hated himself for not having done anything to prevent that thing from taking her, so many times he promised her, I swear to his wife's eyes that he would take care of everything and protect her from whoever she was and now those promises were Broken had not fulfilled any of them, allowed them to hurt her, allowed them to take her, allowed her to be killed and he just stayed there stoic. Gradually the small raindrops that mixed with her tears and although the intensity increased did not compare with the pain that he felt at the time.

\- Rick? - Max his faithful friend and younger brother for him, he called for the third time was after him just far apart only by about ten steps Miriya watched them both cleaning the last tears, both friends of battles, joys and sorrows understood how Rick felt at that time, not only had he relied again on people who betrayed him like the Hydonites, now they had taken the love of his life and he just stood there without being able to do much to avoid it, to protect her.

Max also felt empty, he had long taken an oath with Miriya and Lisa that he was protecting Rick at all costs even at bedtime of his own lives when he became infatuated in flying again in battles during his trip to Tyrol and when they joined the Sentinels all so as not to cause pain to Lisa if something happened to Rick, but in solitude with Miriya they swore to protect that love between their leaders was protected, that under no reason that either of them felt the pain of a loss but now both They knew that they had failed themselves, especially their friends, almost brothers.

\- Miriya, what are you doing? - Seeing his wife who passed him to Rick

\- We can't leave him there, we must prepare to rescue Lisa- released Max's grip

\- No, we must wait for Rick- interrupts Miriya annoys him

\- Wait for him to react? Look at Him, Max! He is devastated, he needs us at this moment if you don't want to, I will do it - he only took a few steps because Rick turned to see them and so in silence they both understood that his forces were leaving him.

\- RICK! - they ran to him and holding him tightly before he fell to the soaked asphalt the three friends began to cry there was no need for more words the three knew they had failed in their respective promises letting the hours go by, losing track of time.

Lisa opens her eyes feels stunned, does not recognize the place and suddenly as lightning remembers what happened a few hours before, tries to get up but some thick chains stop her legs, she starts crying looking for something that helps her know with her gaze where is it. And how can she run away from there? But she gaze only meets the eyes of Cheryl who continues to point her with the laser weapon

\- "Why are you doing this? You're a military woman, you have a code "- Cheryl advances to her in a threatening way which causes Lisa to turn her face to avoid being slapped

\- "You are lucky that he wants you complete it, otherwise I would have torn your tongue, bitch" - Cheryl spits in Lisa's face, turns her back and returns to her position in front of her - "I am military and I respect my code , I'm betraying anyone "- she watches her again

\- "Of course you did, you betrayed your admiral, your commander in chief, that makes you break the military code, they can send you to martial court as soon as the UGE finds out about it" - Shouts Lisa

-" seriously? You still don't understand what is happening here, really? The UGE never trusted you, they just asked us to believe that you had the command, really that you are naive and confident, especially your husband's fool or whatever that thing is, I'm going to tell you a secret Lisa, when we heard from your ferry that they were from SDF3 all this started, we met with the council and planned how to get rid of you too "- Cheryl began

\- "Also? What, what do you mean? "- intrigued Lisa asks trying not to disturb her again

\- "Yes, that's why we didn't think it was you, about twenty years or so ago some like you arrived here claiming to be the crew of the SDF3, but he warned us, yes, the one you imagine Edwards warned us that the true cruise with his crew was lost in outer space and that you were replicas, created by the Invid, clones so that you understand me, the case is that, when we learned about your arrival and we planned everything "- Cheryl replied

\- "Wait, Scott Bernar, he, he knows us and he found us, and, you can ask him," - Lisa sees Cheryl's frustrated face and prefers to remain silent

\- "Seriously? Scott was the first to tell us that you were the most successful replicas of the originals, we plan everything Hayes, everything "- Reggie enters to relieve Cheryl

\- "So, that ferry, the one that, your call for help, all faked it, was a performance "- Looking at Reggie

\- "When I arrived in Norway, the first thing I did was to give Edwards the results of the tests on his analysis when he arrived here, he confirmed what we already knew, they were replicas "- Reggie replied

everything was planned with absolute care, in fact those of Nova terra are here for them, not for him, for Edwards and they agreed to be part of this, Lisa feels a prick in her neck, Cheryl provided him something to sleep her, and while Lisa gradually lost consciousness, her mind was still working on the facts that caused this betrayal in them, the earth will not forgive again, humanity either so, after Edwards gets what he wants, one by one of all of us will be destroyed, they waited for us to be in one place, and Base 23 was the best of all there are the exiles the replicas as they call them, and the UGE has the order to attack her at midnight today destroying everyone for that reason , they were nervous and sent data, the coordinates of the place, the life they, their loved ones, her husband and the others had the hours counted and she, what awaited Lisa would end her life in a few days, One page lonely wheel rhymes down Lisa's cheek, recovering her husband to lose him forever was not fair, she thought of her son Roy in that baby that was about to arrive, it was not fair that life punished them that way, her eyes little little they close losing their conscience silently pleading to react before it was too late and that those who were at base 23 could flee ... Will I be a replica with the most beautiful memories of Lisa Hayes or was there really something else? That question was the last thing that went through his head before losing consciousness completely ...


	13. TRUE LIES

13\. TRUE LIES

Jack Archer was showing the possible places where he could hide after having discovered him when they rescued Admiral Hunter a few days ago, between caverns, bunkers and abandoned buildings everything was in the spotlight and as such any place however small, it would be an excellent hiding place.

Rick seemed to be staring at the papers and everything Archer showed but in reality his mind was elsewhere, in Lisa, by God he was a combat pilot handling thousands of rescue situations, he became General and now Admiral directing not one, but several armies liberating worlds, protecting others, he was a leader as his friends always told him, even the missing Henry Gloval who came to regard him as one of the best leaders in his time even better than Fokker himself, but now his head was empty and he showed Rick an absolute truth, he was not the leader, he did not coordinate rescues, he was always the voice of his wife, it was Lisa who passively told her through key messages what what he should do and now that he wasn't there, Rick didn't have the slightest idea of how to proceed and that he consumed inside, because he knew that if he didn't react and planned well his next steps he would lose it forever. He stood for her, but without her his life was over, a false move and he would return with a lifeless body in his arms.

\- "Admiral we have something we could go here and" - Max stops Archer has realized that what Rick is least doing is paying attention

\- "We are looking for Admiral Hunter!" - A thick voice makes them react and turns towards the platform

\- "What the hell do they want here? They already told us that they only used us and "- just began an angry Max approaching a member of the UEG

\- "We are looking for Admiral Hunter, General, Dr. Tania has something important to say about his wife as we do" - insists the representative

\- "It's okay Max, what do you want?" - the single word "Wife" reacted to Rick who approaches them giving them the pass inside the base

A reconnaissance team will prepare to begin the search for Admiral Hayes, they should not leave unless authorized by Almte. Hunter who is currently paying attention to the members of the UEG (United Earth Government) and staff of the other base, as well as Anyanka the interstellar ambassador who is present with them looking for their vital vitallis, from the awkward silence there is an aggressive silence waiting for any noise, any movement to start the fight, because in those moments what is least sought is a confrontation between them since Rick's head and the other senses are with his wife wherever she is it.

\- "We already know that you see us as weirdos, that you have never trusted us and that you believe that we are, that we are not human, so what if you come to stop us? Believe me it's not the time "- Max started very upset

\- "You are wrong, we know that you are some good humans" - seeing Miriya - "and Dr. Tania can prove it to us, we are here because we follow someone who is not, it is a product of the genesis well, Ambassador Anyanka He told us, but the problem is that we don't know who he really is "- replies the representative of the UEG

\- "And so? Why so much hate towards us? Why hide things from us? "- Now it was Rick who questioned them realizing that time is running out to look for his wife

\- "Humanity is upset with you because they abandoned us, they went to fight other worlds for the universe defending and protecting them from INVIDS, and they left their planet, their home to the entire population alone, so they don't trust you, the codes military changed and whoever does an act like the one you did is considered high traction and deserve death, that's why we left them only when they captured him Admiral "- partly it's true, Rick thinks it.

The crew of the SDF3 embarked to protect the earth from new threats, unfortunately that separated them further and unprotected the Earth, abandoned to their fate and that is something that humanity itself would not forgive so easy, its heroes that in past wars they defended them, gave them hope and in the end they felt betrayed by their departure, fighting for other worlds.

\- "And not only that, they were willing to use the NS Missiles to get rid of the invids, those missiles would have sent us out of the milky way and we would be lost, they dared to think that, destroying the earth was the best, and that increased the resentment of all of us, why should we help you, when you abandoned us? Give me something Admiral Hunter, and humanity will be with you again, I will put all the bases under your orders, but if there is nothing, they will remain alone "- he ends it.

Rick gives the order for the team to acknowledge his search as leader goes Archer, he decides to stay at the San Diego base, along with Max and Miiya among the three must choose their words well, so that the earth trusts them again and help them so that the ghosts of the past don't end up annihilating them, starting with T. R Edwards, why did they leave in the first place? Why did they agree to leave the land unprotected? Why did they think they shouldn't stay in it? Why fight in other worlds and think about the destruction of your own world? Why did they betray all mankind?

\- "There is no concrete answer sir" - Rick began after meditating for more than an hour with his friends, and although his mind was in search recognition he knew that, deep down he needed the help of others, if he wanted Regain his wife alive. - "We left with the belief that, if we faced the Zentraedi outside this devastated world, but they had also been attacked by another race, on our trip we jumped in space time taking us to other worlds devastated by the same race that All this began, the INVIDS, we just wanted to protect the earth and if they condemned someone for trying to use the NS that would be me, because I did not want this world to suffer what I saw in others to be conquered by them, I regret if this does not convince them and I know that it will be almost impossible for them to trust us again, and I understand it, for now I am only interested in recovering my wife "- before I can continue, the UEG counselor stops him

\- "There will be time to decide whether humanity will forgive them or not, for now we have an enemy in common, T. R Edwards the same who robbed them and now plans to make an army of something we do not know what exactly but, plan to dominate this world, we will support you Admiral "- reach out

\- "In the end, we'll settle accounts" - says Rick shaking his hand

\- "What do you need? Sir "- asks it.

More teams of recognizing leave in search of Admiral Hayes, Miriya leads them with Archer, in which Max observes the maps of the region with more soldiers and UEG. Rick approaches that Tania, remembers what they said just arriving at that base, on which they are human, must be sure that, his wife and that baby that is on the way are also, among other doubt that assault in his mind.

\- "So? Is a human? "- An anxious Rick asks just having Dr. Tania fret him

\- "Yes, Admiral, it is human, Admiral Hayes, you and the others arriving from SDF3 are human, well except the representative Parino, but it is the same, but it is important that we find Lisa since, given her condition and what she lived a few years ago they led her to have a high risk pregnancy "- Tania answers trying to smile

\- "High risk? What is that? "- Again he asks

\- "That is dangerous, you must take special care, no strong emotions", - Tania looked at Rick's worried face and tried to calm him down - "Don't worry Admiral I know he will bring her back and everything will be fine" - taking some files

\- "And about that, that there is one that is not human, what was that?" - remembering the first thing that the UEG said it.

\- "Because in the tests one is not human the problem is that he did not write a name and the doubt is between Reggie and Cheryl, I asked them to be a base where we could monitor them away from humans, so this Base as others are human or of a single race, and we made them believe that they were not so that they did not feel threatened "- he replied heading to the door before leaving turn to say something else -" Archer is a natural son, his twin died for something very common stronger twin consumes the other "- he leaves, leaving Rick with a mixture of joy for his future son and fear for the disappearance of his wife and her pregnancy

The teams return without news, the possible places are abandoned were the few who found, that there was some activity only remains of weapons, a few exclusive grenades of the army which indicates that the traitors have always been them Cheryl and Reggie, in addition of cans of food, cannabis among other things but no sign that Admiral Hayes had ever been. The found only makes them reason that they are preparing for a massive level war and since humanity itself resents its former heroes, it will be very easy to convince them to join the opposite side and attack.  
The silence in the boardroom now if it is, very uncomfortable, discouraging feels like failure for Rick to not find Lisa seems to be all lost and not to recover her life will end it.

\- "Sir" - the UEG starts - "we can use something to find it is very risky because I imagine they will recognize it immediately but it is the only way to find Admiral Hayes" - waiting for the response of others

\- "What will you use?" - asks a confused Max

\- "You saw it, is to use the Spectro to find her, but that will put us in the spotlight with ..." - before continuing Rick suddenly stands up

\- "It is not necessary, I know where he is" - everyone turns to see him before he asks Rick reveals something confidential and very secret that only he and Lang knew - "I embedded a tracker with Lisa a long time ago, just go for Roy , because in the cameo that he has on his neck is the radar that will tell us where he is "- looking at everyone's faces of amazement and Miriya's fury -" I remembered it until now, Max I need you to go for my son, now! "- ends

\- "I knew it" - Miriya says just for herself

A tracker in his wife that nobody expected and perhaps no one will forgive him, especially Lisa when she finds out that her husband has kept her under surveillance, always ... or maybe yes, if she helps him find her and also the traitor ...


	14. PLUMB

14\. PLUMB

The vfs were ready in the takeoff position on the platform, the plan was made, thanks to Roy Hunter it was possible to locate the exact place where Lisa Hayes is and therefore Edwards and his strange army, Archer leads the first reconnaissance team and Miriya Parino the one of attack, Max Sterling is preparing to go in the flagship, the eyes of all are on them the United Earth has not yet forgiven their abandonment and leaving them to their fate while their "supposed war heroes" preferred fighting in another world they will think of destroying their own planet instead of fighting for it, not the entire population is on their side, and that includes the military and leaders of this new government, but they have an enemy in common, until now.

Meanwhile all the pilots of both bases will prepare to leave, Max approaches his flagship but before boarding Miriya stops him, something is not right and has to do with Admiral Hunter

\- What the hell is wrong with you? - Max approaches Rick who has two pilots on the floor, one with a broken nose and the other unconscious

\- I will go with you, I will not stay here - just take a step Max stops him placing his hand on his shoulder

\- No, you will not, I need you here I will not take you to the mission because you are not yourself right now - Max says to one and he knows that he is winning a good blow

\- Sorry? I've saved Lisa and other people before and I've never failed and you know, you've gone with me - annoying claims

\- I know, in the past you said Rick, in the past Lisa Hayes was not your wife, she was your commander in chief, in the past you did not love Lisa as you do now and in the past you rescued Minmey who only you Uniting on a whim, I'm sorry Rick, but you can't go, I need you here, your relationship with her will endanger not only the mission, your life and Lisa's, I will not let you go Hunter - Max replied challenging Rick

\- Stop me - says a certain Hunter walking towards the exit ignoring the pleas of Miriya but stops by a dry blow after him

\- You will not go Hunter, do not force me to shoot you, - Max points him with his weapon and before he asks or claims something Max continues - At this moment I am not seeing the Admiral of a fleet that always speaks to me with a cold mind and feet lead, I see a capricious rookie who is about to endanger a mission, I remember what you said to Grant when I hurt Lisa, that if you had Edwards in front of you, you would kill him in cold blood if that time you stopped, you will do it for her now, if you want her alive again - A shot to Rick's right leg stops everything he was trying to do.

Risks of being degraded or that his enmity is won Max rushes out to the platform, the curious few who knew and saw that moment remain silent and wait for the orders, giving the last instructions and Rick only stayed to look through the window how the ships moved away in search of his wife, the mission was clear the main objective was to rescue Lisa Hayes, place the place where Edwards was, send Lisa back to the base and send reinforcements to attack but things They do not always go as planned, no matter how experienced they will be, there will always be a surprise, like the one they would encounter when they reached the agreed point.

Max furious and frustrated, he kept hitting the cabin of his VF, the eyes of the other pilots did not give credit to what they were seeing in the coordinates that were given to them, Miriya simply kept silent to avoid shouting and letting her tears run, this it was not what they expected to find, just landing they were greeted by a huge explosion that managed to knock down three ships instantly calcining them, they looked up in the bunker they managed to find but what they found only frustrated them one more, and thus, defeated and empty they return to the base after six hours of their mission. Rick's leg had only presented a slight laser nipple that Max had shot at him preventing him from boarding a vf, now it was the most difficult, to give the news to Admiral Hunter.

\- So? Lisa, Where is she? - Rick stares at Max as soon as he enters the nursing wing but the silent look gives him the answer he doesn't want to hear

\- Sorry, there was an explosion we lost some men but when checking, there was no one there was empty, not even the bunker that was underneath - replies an upset Max trying to contain the tears

Rick takes a deep breath before he is completely invaded by terror and only manages to articulate a few words in terror and hysteria

\- Do not! This is not happening, this is not happening - he starts hitting with his fists everything in his path, he pounces on Max but before his fist touches his friend's face he drops to his knees held in a hug from Max. - I can't lose her, not her, please not her, I can't, I can't lose her - and that stifled cry manages to get out.

The crushed heart of those who knew Lisa now uncertainty prevails, may they never see her again? Adding the fact that almost the population of the earth does not trust them, the GDTU also has reservations with them, the pilots who died for recognition and their families may never forgive them, to those false war heroes who now they are strangers and even strangers to all of them. How to win that trust again? If it was broken

\- and now, What? Max - Miriya asks looking at nothing

\- I don't know, Rick, they had to sedate him, he was too upset and, if we lose Lisa- Miriya interrupts him

\- No, that won't happen, we shouldn't think about that- Miriya hugging herself

\- But if it will happen, Rick's entire humanity will go away and we will lose him completely, not even Roy will keep him sane, for him, his life is Lisa Hayes - he gives a blow with violence uttering a curse

\- Max What is that? - Miriya suddenly observes something, is someone clumsily walking on the platform, they give the alarm to intercept it

He is a semi-naked man with torture marks, tied his hands with tape and his lips cooked with wire but before approaching him, they keep him in perimeter since he carries several loads of C4 in his hands in his hands there is a chip.

\- Please, please help me, he, he will kill me, he said that you would save me and my family please do it, I don't want to die - said the terrified man

\- Who sent you? - Question Archer pointing at the head

He, that thing that looked like a monster of nightmares and a girl with reddish hair, did this to me, and they sent me this chip for Admiral Hunter - delivering Archer and this in turn passes it to Max, immediately enters together Miriya to Rick to show the content

\- We will call an anti bomb, you will be fine, alone, do not get upset - Archer said giving instructions to keep it as far away from them in case they fail to deactivate the C4 charges.

Inside the base they immediately use one of the pilots' laptops to view the content, the images are somewhat blurred but are gradually sharper, Lisa appears tied in front of a camera behind her Reggie is pointing her head with a gun , then it turns dark and when the image comes back Lisa is again on an operating table face down and Edwards appears

\- Did you really think it would be so stupid Hunter? I expected more from you, it was the first thing I thought, about that tracker that his wife had on his neck, so I took him out - showing the small device and destroying it in front of them - I'm not that naive Hunter, I told him I wanted to see him suffer and this is just beginning, when the moment comes I will go for you and once and for all we will define who is better, you or me? And it will show all mankind if he really is a war hero and not an opportunist who was at the right time and time, don't worry Admiral I will call him, let's go - and the image is left alone as Lisa is introduced to a tube of transport and see how the ships move away and then again it is dark finishing the message

Again an explosion over jumps and shudders the entire base 26 of San Diego, the charges of C4 have exploded, Archer gives the report, the countdown reached zero when the messenger arrived at the base, but they were detonated from a remote location and thanks to the fact that all the equipment surrounding that man was not lost, they will be able to track with the help of staff intelligence. Miriya stays with the computer team to determine the location of where the signal was sent while Max watches Rick who is silently holding a photograph of them, on their wedding day where they were dancing embraced, spends saliva trying to find the words adequate and give hope to Rick but he knows very well that if he opens his mouth he could face the repressed fury of his friend, of his brother.

\- I'm going to kill you Edwards this is personal, not military, I will kill you slowly and painfully even if it costs me my life I will take you ahead - the words fill Max with chills, Rick is no longer the same, he has lost all his humanity, they got with Lisa and her heart went with her. Now it only remains, will I let him do what I hear? Or will he try to stop it? And if he succeeds, to stop him ... he must kill Edwards..

AUTHOR'S NOTES: C4 explosives, is a variety of plastic explosive, based on RDX is malleable, powerful chemical elements are used to make explosions, released a toxic gas


End file.
